The Gods Pugna
by Imperfectionist D
Summary: Finished “I shall make the impossible become possible, and my greatest of them all will be the destruction, of all you disgraceful, egotistical Gods.” A JK fanfic filled with thrilling adventure.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first **Protector of the Small** fanfic. So be nice and enjoy! Also review! Please review, criticise, praise, flame, whatever just REVIEW!!! 

And this is an **_improved_** version of this chapter, it has more depth and less grammar mistakes, also some of my own comments *cringes*. 

*~*~*~*

Joren unsaddled his horse, in the nobles' stables on one warm spring afternoon.  

_I need you._

Joren spun round, he looked everywhere but found nobody. He thought he heard a woman's voice. I must be hearing things; he thought. He was outside the stables when he heard the voice again.

_Go to the East Gate_

"What?" he looked around frantically. "What do you want?" he listened but heard nothing. "Who are you?"

_Never mind who I am, just go to the east gate. Or you shall suffer until you can't lift up a sword. _

Joren winced at the last sentence, now he clearly can tell it was a woman's voice. "Why should I believe you?"

_Just go or I mean you shall regret it!_

The voice was louder sounding as if she was very irritated. Joren rolled his eyes and walked to the East Gate. It was a nice spring day, he walked slowly partly enjoying the weather and partly because he wanted to irritate this voice. When he got to the gate, he almost jumped in surprise. There was the Lump sketching. Gods, I thought she was afraid of heights. He calmed down and sat next to her. (AN: what was I thinking then? It doesn't make sense!) 

"I thought you were afraid of heights," he remarked when she looked at him. Kel let no hint of her uncertainty confusion and irritation with him shows through her Yamani façade.

"I am," she replied at last, and went back to her sketch.

"You don't look it."

"Well that's something," she said dryly, rubbing out a crooked line.

"If you're afraid, why do this?" he asked at his most reasonable. "They won't test you on it at the big exams or little exams."

"My lord will, the next time he gives me punishment work," Kel informed him. "Or the gods will, the next time I'm supposed to help someone in trouble and they're on a height, or we have to climb to escape danger."

For a while he said nothing. Such conversations need careful words to be spoken. "Why do any of this?" he wanted to know. "It isn't at all needful. Did someone tell you that you had no chance to marry?"

Kel's hand jerked, smearing charcoal over her notes. She made a face, and rubbed it out. I bet someone did tell her she was off the brides market, he thought wickedly.

Joren went on, "It's not true. You'd be a pretty thing, in the right clothes and after you'd lose some weight. After you stopped working so your arms are like a blacksmith's. You'd make a fine wife for one of those big fellows; Cleon, for instance. He seems fond of you. How about Lord Raoul? He can afford a wife. You could settle down and raise young giants." He smiled as Kel looked at him, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"It's so good of you to concern yourself with my marriage prospects," Kel replied evenly. "Has it occurred to you I don't want to marry?"

"Nonsense," Joren was saying comfortably. "All women care about marriage. Even the Lioness scraped up a husband, though she had to dig through the middens of Corus to do it."

"If you say so," Kel replied. She went back to her mapping.

Think about it." Joren said, clapping her on the shoulder. "One battle too many, and you'll be scarred for life. No man will want you then." He ambled off, whistling.

*~*~*~*

"Tomorrow night, the King is holding a ball for all nobles at Court. And I want you to be your best." Paxton looked at Joren seriously. Knowing Joren, he would be up to something. "Don't you dare mess it up for others or you will be in the stables for two bells!"

"Yes sir," Joren grinned. Good, my knight-master is giving me a warning. How nice. "Anything else?"

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. You won't be serving but join your family who would be at court. The servants would take your place." 

"Oh alright. By the way, what would I be wearing" his voice with a hint of curiosity. Please not brown & yellow! Please! May I beg you! Paxton laughed at Joren's question. 

"Your own clothes of course. I'm not to judge on what you wear for tomorrow night. Just make it formal." Paxton got up from his chair and walked into his own chambers, leaving Joren to his own thoughts. Oh Yes, it's going to be so fun when humiliating the Lump and all her little mates. He walked to his wardrobe and searched for some clothes.

*~*~*~*

No serving! Yes! That is great! Kel skipped to her room happily. But Joren will be there, expect him to humiliate me in front of everyone. Kel shoved that thought away not letting it ruin her happiness. Oh well, no classes tomorrow night is a good thing. More time to prepare I guess.

Kel opened her door and found Lalasa working on one of the dresses for the court ladies. "My Lady, Tian had just told me there is a ball tomorrow night. Would you like a new dress for it?"

Kel shook her head, "No thanks, I'll wear one of my old ones. If I want to wear a new one, I don't think you would make it in time, knowing how much sewing you do lately." 

"Yes but would you like a new one if I made one already?"

"You made one already!" Kel sounded surprised. When did she have time to anyway? Lalasa got up from her seat and went into her room. She came back with a plain but flattering pale pink dress. Kel didn't know what to say at first because it was such a sweet thing for Lalasa to do.

"It's a wonderful dress. Thank you very much. It looks like I already know what I'm going to wear tomorrow night." (AN: Author puts her head in her hands and screams over the corny writing she has written)

*~*~*~*

I'm bored! There is nothing I can do here. Joren sighed as he tried very hard to concentrate to listen to his mother Annette (pronounced as a-net) going on everlastingly about him or how much he has grown. Four years later she probably would go on listing a ton of court ladies. He laughed inside and looked around the room.

Tonight he looks devastating wearing a fine dark blue tunic trimmed with silver. The king & queen are dancing so is many other couples such as Daine & Numair. He couldn't talk with his group because they are being social with other Nobles.

"Darling are you listening to me?" asked Joren's mother sharply. Joren looked at his mother and lied. "Of course mother, I am listening." Joren expected her to ask him to repeat exactly what did she say. However she sighed.

"Well I want you to meet some Nobles who had once lived in Yamani Islands. They are such fine people you know. Come on darling."

Joren was grabbed around the wrist and was dragged to a crowd of people. The ladies were dressed in kimonos and their faces emotionless. A bit like the Lump. Wait a minute! The lump used to be in Yamani! (AN: why did I write that?!) He gulped and kept his head held high as he walked towards the crowd. He watched his mother curtsy and gestured him to bow. He bowed and his mother started talking. 

"It's good to see you again Ilane Darling, may I introduce my son Joren to you?" Joren came forward and bowed again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Joren of Stone Mountain," said an elegant woman in a purple kimono. "I've heard many things about you from your mother and my daughter."

Daughter?? Joren's face showed his confusion as he rapidly tried to think of a girl he knows.

"Well, Anders could you get Keladry now please. This young man here doesn't know our Keladry." Ilane looked at Joren's eye. Joren could feel there is some sort of power or skill in her. A delicate girl with short brown hair in a pale pink dress was in view. Her face emotionless and she curtsied to everyone.

"This is sooner than I expected to see you Joren." Kel said sarcastically. "You don't seem surprised I can curtsy." She said it like it was venom.

"Of course I'm not Lump!" His mother elbowed Joren. "I mean Keladry" Joren and Kel exchanged dirty looks; the distressing tension between them build up rapidly.

"Joren darling. Why not dance with Lady Keladry?" Annette darted a do-as-I-say look. Joren could feel himself getting more and more frustrated. Why do I have to dance with the Lump? Can't one of her mates take my place? He took a deep breath and forcefully brought his hand out.

"Would you like a dance Lady Keladry?" emphasizing her name and said it with no pleasure.

*~*~*

Why me? Oh well he isn't enjoying it too! Thank you Mithros for that ONLY!

"With pleasure Joren." Kel gave another dirty look at him and took his hand. No wonder why I hate dancing. Joren led her to the dance floor.

"Do you know how to dance Lump?" he gently putted his arm around her waist, trying to stay away from her as much as possible.

"Of course I do," replied Kel. He sighed and twirled her around, trying to step on her feet. Kel had fortunately missed his attempts but is feeling very dizzy. Hurry up! This is getting boring! Looked up into his face and noticed Joren is staring at her. His blue eyes are locked with her hazel ones. The music stopped; automatically they jumped apart.

Thanks Mithros for the music to stop. Damn I missed her feet! Joren walked towards his mother. "Hello mother. I got to go, see you tomorrow morning." Before she could respond, Joren ran towards his rooms. I hate dancing! Never would I dance with Lump when mother asks me to.

It looks like Joren has gone to his room. Never would I dance with him when he asks me to and I won't be polite! Kel walked towards her friends who are talking with each other.

"Hey Kel." Neal grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the circle. "Fancy seeing you dancing with Joren. Isn't this a cruel world to be dancing with someone who hates you? I find little meetings in corridors more entertaining."

"Neal it's alright. His mother got him to; otherwise he wouldn't of trying to step on my feet." Her friends stared at her with disbelief; that moment felt very uncomfortable for Kel. Who is repeating what she had said in her mind.

"Pearl of my Heart, your Knights in shining armour will make sure you are safe from such wicked hatred." Cleon smiled sweetly at everyone. Kel sighed she doesn't want to beat anybody up not with all the punishment work she has now.

"Well while you discuss what you want to do with him. I'm going to bed. Goodnight" Kel pushed pass her friends and headed for the Pages' wing. Kel went to sleep as soon as she was tucked in her bed sheets. The next morning she hardly remembers the main highlights of that night.

*~*~*

"Hey Joren." Joren looked at the speaker, Vinson stared at him seriously. "Do you know the Lump's maid?"

"Sort of, I've seen her around the palace. But yes I do."

Vinson leaned back on his chair with a smirk on his face. "I've been thinking about it last night since I saw you were using the Lump. I want to say. It's time to kick that lump out of here." Joren said nothing so Vinson continued. "Why not stop the Lump to be at big test so when Lord Wyldon says she has to repeat some page years then," Vinson smiled "You know she goes home." There was a moment silence between them.

"Why not get the Lump's Welch? She is a useful tool."

"Who's the Welch?"

"Lump's maid. You could hire some men to do the job."

"No," Joren jumped shocked by what he had just said.

"What?" Joren sat back down. "What is the matter with you lately? You were fine yesterday."

Yes I'm fine yesterday and today but not just then. Why am I defending her? She is nothing but the Lump.

"Look Vinson. I'm fine and I'm going now." He grabbed his books and headed towards the door. "See you at dinner" 

(AN: Shame on author! This is supposed to be original!)

*~*~*

"Eat your vegetables Neal!" Kel looked around and saw a pair of blue eyes fixed on her. He winked and turned back to his food. Is it me or did he really wink at me? Oh well.

Why did I wink at her? I don't know Joren gave the rest of his food to the servants for clearing up. And decided to return to his room. He walked out of the noisy mess hall and strolled along one of the silent corridors. 

*~*~*

Author wants to bang her head in shame. After 6 months she has written this chapter, and now when she reads it and alters it. She realized how corny it is!! *loud bangs could be heard as author bangs her head with a frying pan*

Well… REVIEW!!!


	2. So it begins

****

The Gods Pugna - So it begins

AN: I hope everyone who has read this would have enjoyed chapter 1 and here is chapter 2. I might warn everyone here that even though this might bring you boredom; it's still the beginning with **major** info!

Now please enjoy!

*~*~*~*

Hello Joren. He spins round and sees no one.

"Who is it? What do you wasn't again?" He looked around him frantically for signs of life. His anger surfacing.

I need your trust and faith. You are needed soon. I am to guide you also stop looking around you. You won't be able to see me!

"Why? Why should I believe you?" Joren listened carefully. He heard footsteps coming his way from the mess hall. He panicked so he leant on the wall as if he looks like he is waiting for someone. The footsteps are coming closer then it ceased. Joren looked up and saw what he half expected it would be.

"Good Afternoon, Kel" he stood up with elegant grace "I'll see you later." He turned and headed for his room.

*~*~*

Its pitch black and cold chills filled the area, Joren rubbed where his arms are supposed to be. He squinted into the air trying to make out anything but darkness.

"Good evening Joren," said the feminine voice. A moonlight glow shone from no where, the faint light burned in Joren's eyes and he saw he was surrounded by tall and huge icebergs circling frozen ice which he has now stood. A fog hung around a little but soon gathered up to form a tall woman with very pale skin and long silver hair that the ends skims the ice. Her figure almost making her looks angelic. 

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?" he demanded forgetting his manners he was trained to do.

"My son, I'm very disappointed about your attitude." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Well I'm Shineal and I thought I would bring you here so I can talk to you in private." A smile played on her lips making her seem mischievous.

"Yes, this place is very private. We are in the middle of frozen water and surrounded by icebergs like anyone will disturb us. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you about a few things that disturb your mind."

"Like of course you know what disturbs my mind. What are you a goddess or something?"

"In a matter of fact I am, and I would be happier if I was respected like one." Shineal smiled again even more mischievous. Joren felt a bolt of realisation of which he is talking to; he bowed low.

"May I ask for your forgiveness my lady?"

"How is your squire training?"

"I'm doing fine and I am doing much better than other squires."

"You are speaking lies my son. Knighthood is more important to you than you actually know. You _aren't_ doing well in your studies and slowly you _are_ falling behind. But I want you to keep up with all the other squires or even better; best most of them. I hope that isn't a strong demand?" Joren couldn't speak for some reason; he's always the best at talking whether it's arguing or just a little chatting up. This goddess has got a force of power over him. 'A demand' she said, he isn't absorbing any of this conversation and he can't understand it al all. Why would a goddess involve herself with a normal squire like him? His vain conscious said because of his looks, he ignored that reason.

"I'm sure I can keep up with your standards my lady." He smirked, "Though I must say honestly, my tardiness will hold me down." Shineal sighed, she have no idea how to prove to this child how much he is needed in the future. Why does she visions of the future? It frustrates her so much lately. Maybe showing him one of her visions is the only way.

"Joren I can't show you evidence why I'm asking you to do this." She said warily, "but I do hope you can trust me for my predictions must be correct. Not only do I depend on you but the realms depend on you." 

Joren just stared blankly at her, not understanding whatever she is talking about. Every minute of this encounter, he would relate this event to insanity more and more. Shineal sighed; this boy is incredibly _hopeless_! It might take years till he gets the most important thing through his head. To get the little yet so important word through him was to show him. 

"Joren I'm going to show you a vision, so will you please stand still. But please breathe normally it might have effects when it comes but it will be fine." She said with a hint of warning.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the things she has seen in her dreams. She could feel her powers sparkling like crystal inside her. She breathed out her magic with the visions, as if it was dust in the air. Slowly Joren inhaled the magic, for moments there was no effect but a little tickling sensation.

As if a hammer has come in contact with Joren's head, his eyes didn't see ice anymore. But a dark red sky in the colour of blood, under it was millions of troops of men. Not peaceful gentlemen but big men in heavy black metal armours and held in their hands a long black piece of bent metal which gives fast and exploding bullets of fire with the sound of thunder. Cries of bloody war ringed in Joren's ears; which was more or less related to a storm in the mountains.

In a flash came another vision. From the Nothing's lands, where the clouds have gathered as spectators; a hole in the middle of the clouds opened pouring in rays of bright sunlight. Everything in nature the rays have touched, it turned healthy and rich and young. Soon the clouds parted from this performance, allowing light spread even further.

Another scene came across Joren's eyes. In a hollow, dark cave are two lovers holding onto each other in an endless and breathless sleep. Both wore travelling clothes with dark brown stains on them. He couldn't make out their faces but he could tell they fought a hard fight together. _How mushy!_ He thought.The next thing he knew, Shineal stared at him like all the fear and seriousness ever known is piercing through him. 

"You might not understand those images now but later on you'll see." She looked down to her right hand which is wearing a visible bracelet made from long thin pearls. She muttered some words, gradually to Joren's eyes everywhere is getting darker; it went so dark that he could only see Shineal glowing like the moon in the night sky.

"I think our talk has come to an end, I will return to see you. But for now study and work harder, your aim now is to become an outstanding knight. Do not disappoint me."

"I won't my lady." He kissed her hand, feeling weird energy jolt through his body. She stepped away, shaking her head to clear it. 

"Fare well. And gods all bless Joren of Stone Mountain" The Goddess raised her hand to Joren a last time, and everything went pitch black. The way it used to be.

*~*~*~*

Joren woke up in the middle of the night feeling cold; he had a strange dream of a conversation with a Goddess. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that it was real. He tried getting back to sleep, but every time he tried; a scene from the dream would flash across his mind. By the time he actually got to sleep it was almost dawn. The first ray of day light shone on his almost eyes. Finally he gave up on rest.

"Stupid damn dream!" He shouted in frustration. He hesitated and got ready for another hard working day.

One year later:

Joren panted, he's tired, very tired from five laps around the palace and a thousand press-ups. In the last year, his fighting skill has improved. He's matured, and became more independent. He's working so hard that he doesn't realise what people say or react about him. Even Sir Paxton says his attitude has improved ever so slightly. Sir Paxton and him have been everywhere in Tortall, from the northern mountains, to the hot south deserts. 

He was running across one of the many courtyards, which have some thick bushes and trees at one wall. He almost got to the other side when he heard some voices behind the thick greens.

*~*~*

The more reviews I get, the faster it will come to you. I hoped you liked it so far and this story might go on for quite a bit but I hope you enjoyed!!!

~Imperfectionist~

* * *


	3. Vinson's Crime

****

The Gods Pugna – Vinson's crime

By Imperfectionist

I have rewritten this so it's so much easier to read.

*~*~*

He is running across one of the many courtyards, which have some thick bushes and trees at one wall. He almost got to the other side when he heard some voices behind the thick greens. 

__

What in Mithros name is going on? He thought; he shook his head and decided to look behind the bushes. To his surprise, it was Vinson who is struggling to hold o someone wearing a Page's uniform.

__

Mindelan! He realised whom it was, without thinking he jumped out of his hiding place and landed hard on Vinson. 

Vinson leant forward whilst holding Joren's arm which is around his neck. Joren was brought down to the ground but quickly rolled over to a crouch. Joren attacked Vinson hard at his opponent's shin. They exchanged hard blows and blocks. It was a stalemate; no one was winning. Joren could felt himself tiring, for the first time he has a good match. Suddenly Vinson's leg came up and met with Joren's collarbone. Joren fell to the ground and watched Vinson pulling a dagger from his belt. He could of make Vinson fall but he froze. Everything came in slow motion as he watched Vinson raise his arm and how Kel shoved him to the floor. Holding him down, keeping him away from his weapon. 

Joren got up and kicked his opponent's side a few times. He then slouched back on a big oak tree. Kel still held Vinson down with all her remaining strength. Her best uniform is ruined; half of it has been shredded up and thrown to the side. She won't let this boy who has done crime get away with it.

Vinson stopped struggling to get back to his feet, he just lay there still, and he yielded. Kel let go of him cautiously and knelt on the soil as fatigue enclosed her.

"What should we do with him?" finally asked Kel. Joren looked into her blank face. 

"Leave him here for now, he won't escape." He got up and scanned the courtyard. "Come on let's go." He made a move out onto the courtyard. Except that Kel didn't move, she doesn't trust leaving Vinson here. _What if he runs away?_ She thought. Joren was getting a bit frustrated.

"Come on, if he runs he would get caught anyway."

"Why help me?" Kel asked, "Why get yourself into a fight over me?" 

He didn't reply, but he made an attempt in making her follow. "Come on Lump. Don't you want to tell the judges why you were late to the test?" He picked her up- though his aching muscles protesting – and carried her towards Wyldon's office.


	4. Wyldon's judgement

**The Gods Pugna – Wyldon's judgement**

**By Imperfectionist**

**Disclaimer**: Hey if I own Kel, Joren & Tortall etc this wouldn't be fan fiction. It will definitely be published for everyone to read. So don't sue cos I don't own things here except the plot.

Thanks for the reviews and I'm working very hard to improve what everyone picked out and I appreciate it thanks a lot. Now enjoy…

*~*~*

Kel gulped as she knocked on the heavy-duty oak door. Lord Wyldon's voice rang hard through the door when she could feel her knees weaken. _Think stone_ she repeatedly told herself as she walked into the familiar office with Joren behind her.

Wyldon sat behind his desk and looked squarely at the female page and blonde squire. A very old thin man sat across him; Kel has seen him before, he was Duke Turomot of Wellam, the Lord Magistrate and chief examiner of pages. "Well? Are you going to explain why you did not attend the big examinations today?"

Kel stopped and stared up at him. "Sir?" Why did he of all the people ask her that? He crossed his stiff arms and stared blankly at her.

"My question was very clear and straightforward. Why didn't you attend today?" Kel pulled her Yamani mask to avoid showing him her depression. _He probably think I'm not strong enough to stay here_, she thought.

"You always said explanations are excuses, my lord." She reminded him. "You don't want to hear them." He continued to stare fixedly at her until he finally leant forward and said. "May I ask why Squire Joren is here then?" 

"My Lord, I am just here for seeing the result with my own eyes after I found her hiding in the bushes and brought her here." He replied smoothly, he gave Kel a smirk. Her stomach was burning in a fury rage until she reminded herself of a calm lake. She took some steady deep breaths and Duke Turomot spoke finally. "Since this _girl_ has no explanations or apologises for her tardiness to the Big Test, may I suggest she should repeat all four years as a page." 

Kel just stood there in shock of what she had heard. She has been through so much and now she was told to start all over again. "It's a very good suggestion Duke Turomot." Wyldon turned to Joren. "You are dismissed Squire Joren." Joren bowed twice and left the room with a noticeable smirk on his face. Kel suddenly thought of all the good things happening in four years. If she were made to leave now, she would miss her friends; Jump, Lalasa and everything in the palace that made her feel positive. 

"Page Keladry, I announce that you will repeat one year as a page. I will write a letter to your parents and make a report for the king of this. You are dismissed." Kel bit the inside of her lip as she held back tears that she knew would well up in her eyes. She bowed rigidly and left the training master's office with weak knees. 

*~*~*

"Go pack squire, we are leaving here tomorrow morning for a border patrol." ordered Paxton when he saw his arrogant squire in his chambers. Joren packed silently as he was too preoccupied with other thoughts. 

_Well Joren that was a _smart_ thing to say wasn't it? Said a feminine voice. Joren was caught off balance but regained his calm posture quickly. "What do you want now Shineal? This isn't the time to talk to me, I need to pack." _

_This is more important than packing your possessions. You have left the poor girl in a mess. Not only have you been very inconsiderate of this situation and you have no idea what is justice. I feel very disappointed; I thought I finally got your head to know to correct people's wrongdoings. But no, you decide that you behave how you please and let me tell you: You have forgotten one important thing in the code of chivalry. No wonder why I've seen you won't live a day as a knight. _The angry Goddess said, whose voice resembled cats hissing and spitting to Joren's ear. Shineal's last sentence repeatedly told Joren something very important. Something that made fear grows faster every second. He won't pass the chamber of Ordeal. She has foreseen his Ordeal.

"Shineal, you said something about my Ordeal. What do you mean? I won't live a day as a knight. Is it true?" he panicky asked. He just stood there looking around his room frantically. Since a long time Joren knew what the word fear meant. The goddess didn't say a word for a long while.

_Yes it's true but unless you change, your fate of the ordeal may change too. At the moment I want you to give some comfort to Kel. Just do these like a fresh start of change. And don't you dare breathe a single thing about what I have foreseen. It will give you more trouble than you can handle. Not even I can predict everything in the future. So go now and do your good deed of the day._

"What now? I still have packing to do." He replied; he couldn't believe what his own ears heard. _Anything to stay alive will be done_. He thought. A sigh rang like bells in his head. 

Be quick with the packing and make haste to get to Kel. She's a tough girl but this might be a bit too much for her to handle. Shineal left, with a cold breeze trailing behind her. Joren rubbed his arms warm and quickly threw the rest of his things in his saddlebags. 

He ran down the plain corridors lit by brightly burning oil lamps to the noisy mess hall where squires and pages dine. Kel's table was extremely quieter than usual, he noticed. "Good evening Kel," he said plainly. "May I talk to you?" Kel looked up at his face emotionlessly. 

"You may," she stood up cautiously and reassuringly smiled at her friends who gave her sympathetic looks. She handed her unfinished food to the servants and she walked out of the hall with her most loathed enemy. They were in an empty courtyard when she spoke.

"I want to say thank you Joren!" Her voice slightly raised, Joren just stared at her confused.

"What did I do that made you thank me?" He said arrogantly.

"You've done nothing which I want to thank you for it. Now _I get to stay here for an extra year and at least you could have helped me a bit more since you have saved me from that __dog Vinson." She spat his name out like vermin. She made Joren back up on a big oak tree trunk._

"Oh so I wasn't there to help you out. Now you stay here for another year. Congratulations! I feel extremely happy for you. I hope that Vinson beat you up properly."

"You don't know what he was going to do."

"Don't care what he do to you, as long as he punish you for setting foot here." He tried to move but Kel put all her weight onto his shoulders to make him stay and listen. 

"You know if you weren't there it could be worse." Her voice softened. "Just before you came he tried to… he…" She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. 

"What are you saying Lump? Spit it out!"

"He got me in the head after breakfast, and I blacked out." She sounded like she could cry any second, which was very unusual for Joren to see. "When I was conscious I found myself with Vinson. He has gone as far as taking off my shirt." She rested her head on his shoulder, Joren thought this was crazy and while her defences were down. He pulled her away from him by the shoulders.

"If something is this bad, cry over your bed partners!" He walked away from her but stopped brutally. "I never knew Vinson was that desperate to touch someone like _you_." He didn't turn round to face her and he walked away.

When he was back in his room, did Shineal voice her opinion. _Would you call that comfort Joren? I'm beginning to wonder if you need a dictionary to see what the word 'comfort' meant. _Strangely Joren deeply agreed with her. He nodded his head blankly.

_Is that all you are going to do? You know Keladry has every potential to become a knight and she has to stay but thanks to you. You made life much harder than it needs to be for her. Poor girl. You are quite pathetic sometimes Joren. I know this will hurt your ego but it's a fact._ Joren stood there feeling accused badly. 

"So what are you going to do then _almighty goddess?"_

Of course I will do something much more helpful and beneficial for a talented mortal. Unlike some people who are so arrogant and stubborn to know what's good for everyone. Go to sleep Joren you will need the energy for tomorrow. 

Shineal left, leaving Joren shivering again. He obeyed silently and went into a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*

AN: Thanks for reading it and please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you for all your reviews by:

**Siren Porter** – well Joren saved Kel like a developed natural instinct 'you may not ignore a cry for help' but I'm so happy that you have read this. I'm touched. If Secrets Could Kill was way better than this. See ya later~

**Alcapacien/Quiggles** – Here's a treat for you. See ya later~

Mystic Moon Empress – I'm so happy you enjoy this. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. See ya later~ 

**CelestialStar** – I'm sorry this is confusing you but what happens is: a goddess called upon Joren and she can see the future so she tells him to do things after some vision (persuasions). So after a year (year where Kel is supposed to have her Big Test) he caught Vinson trying to rape Kel. Like a developed instinct he saved her but he turns his mean old self and then Kel repeats one year as a page. Get it? Well I hope that explained things. See ya later~

**Rowana Silvakisma **– thanks for the advice and I'm working on it. I hope Joren's character was more developed here. And I hope this was something good to read. See ya later~

**Maggie** – thanks for telling me and I'm going to sort it out *crosses fingers* but I'm so glad you enjoyed it.

Angel of Wind

**Demented Dreamer** – I don't do Latin anymore (YES!) but I thought my title could cross with Latin to make it bit different than 'The Battle of the Gods' which I was going to use but it's been used and I can't think of anything else more original. And I'll sort out the ``s etc later. I was using a Hong Kong version computer, which probably made it a mess so damn computer! My plot is coming, I'll tell you it has something to do with the title and Shineal. 

Well this will be updated on the 13th July as a big birthday treat!!!  Yay!! I'm going to be fourteen so check it out then. See ya later~ **(REVIEW)**


	5. titleless chapter

**The Gods Pugna **

**By Imperfectionist**

**THANK YOU!!!! VERY VERY VERY MUCH!!!!!! Goddess Bless Reviewers & Readers!!! **I am so happy and it's the best present you can give (reviews). Well I should get on with the story and I'm sure you will like it even though this one is it's a bit depressing. 

Wish everyone a happy and healthy summer and enjoy this chapter…

*~*~*

Kel slammed the door and wept on her pillow. She realised what she was doing and made herself stop. It was harder to actually stop crying than she thought it was. But who wouldn't cry if she has to repeat a year because some bastard tried to rape her and the criminal got away with it. If it weren't for Joren's lack of sympathy and help she would be better off.

_No!_ Said a part of her mind. _You mustn't always depend on other people especially some jerks like Joren of Stone Mountain. Anyway it's only one more year; you could be the best page in court._

_What point is there to stay if you don't learn anything new? _Asked a reasonable part of her being.

A sudden knock was clearly heard; Kel quickly washed her face with cold water and went to open the door. Like she half expected it was her friends. She invited them in; one by one they entered. Carefully staring at Kel. Finally she closed the door while the boys shuffled about uneasily.

"What are you boys going to say?"

"Well I thought Cleon was going to say it." Voiced Merric.

"My Dove we want to say that no matter how depressing the dark side of court is. Your knights in shining armour will be there to help you."

She smiled grimly; even Cleon's humour isn't helping very much. "Thank you for the support and I'd like to say that I am definitely staying. At least I'm with Owen, us two will do fine together." She patted Owen on the shoulder that stood next to her. 

"Kel, we know you are very strong and would do anything to become a knight but we're confused. We want to know what made you not come to the Big Test." They looked at Kel with pleading faces; but she wasn't ready to tell.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell you yet." The boys' look of disappointment made her change her mind. "Alright. I'll tell one of you and he will tell everyone else." Everyone agreed and slowly they walked out of Kel's room, leaving Neal to stay.

"I suppose I'm some very good listener. Apart from you." Kel smiled and he gave her a comforting hug. She thanked the gods that Neal was her friend. She started telling him everything. From Vinson knocking her unconscious to her little 'talk' with Joren. By the end of it, it was past bedtime. They bade each other good night and Neal left, leaving Kel to her sleep. 

*~*~*

AN: If anyone has noticed last chapter and this chapter, it ends with someone going to sleep. Well please review and **I'm fourteen**!!!! I'm living my second day as a fourteen year old.

Thank you again for your reviews. It made my days.

See you later

Imperfectionist


	6. Kel's fifth year

**The Gods Pugna – Kel's fifth year**

**By Imperfectionist**

"Joren, wake up. We're leaving now." Yelled Paxton. The squire moaned in protest as he tried to stand up. He quickly dressed and went to saddle his Knight master's horse as well as his own. They started their journey accompanied by two squads of the Queen Riders. 

From that day on, Joren of Stone Mountain fought and defeated different Immortals, countless Raiding Parties and every one of his duels. He protected Villages from things that were a threat to them. He met a range of interesting people like the Rogues and attracted many young maidens. Before he knew it, a year had almost past and it was soon time for him to be returning to Corus for his Ordeal.

*~*~*

"Hurry up Owen. It's not that much further now!" shouted Kel from the curtain wall and she ran along it bravely and fearlessly. For the last year since the 'accident' she worked hard and learnt everything she could. She ran down the stairs and headed for the stables to give Peachblossom a treat. She had just got there when she saw a travel-worn Knight riding her way. She went about her own business, as this was not an unusual thing because more and more Knights were returning everyday. Especially at that time of the year when the weather was getting colder. She went into Peachblossom's stall and dug for the apple in her pocket; the horse ate it satisfyingly.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Lump?" Kel turned round surprised and faced Joren of Stone Mountain. To Kel he looked bigger, experienced from many battles and more masculine. However his body language told her that he was still the same cruel person.

"Still here Lump? I thought you had gone home." He said smoothly. 

Like stone she repeatedly thought to herself. She didn't reply but got out of the stall and ran past him for her next lesson. She definitely didn't want to associate with unlucky stars such as Joren.

She came across Owen who was leaning against a tree to catch his breath. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"To the stables to see Peachblossom." They ran hastily together to the fencing courts where Lord Wyldon would surely give them punishment for being late. They arrived just in time, as everyone was about to assemble in a line. Luckily for them, Lord Wyldon didn't catch sight of them.

"Pages. Pair up with someone you have not been with before and you will fight in any combination of moves." Shouted Ezeko the Sergeant. The pages did this efficiently, Kel stood next to a tall fourth year page. She struck fast at her opponent as he clumsily blocked it. She attacked a few times trying to the Page's sword out of his hand. Her partner was taller and more strongly built than her but he wasn't as fast as she was. He blocked her reasonably well and suddenly he lunged at her torso. She blocked it just in time, cursing in Yamani and thinking how she should be faster and more alert. She continued to concentrate on this duel, gaining the upper hand.

At the other side of the court stood a blonde squire studying the girl page's every move. As a knight-to-be he was seeing who would make the best squire. He had some in mind. Though surprisingly the least person had caught his eye. He watched her lunge at a taller page than her. Clearly he was impressed by her sword ship but she wouldn't make a good squire; because she was a _girl._

_Does it matter that she's a girl? _Said a part of his mind. The question was then thrown to a side. 

"I want the best squire I can get," he said to himself. He continued to carefully observe the other fourth years; though Kel's moves were fixed in his mind.

*~*~*

Thanks for the reviews people and I'll keep writing.

Thanks Ally for beta reading this. You're a star!

I'll see everyone real soon.

Imperfectionist ;P


	7. Joren's Ordeal

**The Gods Pugna – Joren's Ordeal**

**By Imperfectionist**

Disclaimer: I don't own any tortallan characters or settings. All belongs to the genius Tamora Pierce!! ;D

*~*~*

Joren bathed slowly in the water, his heart gradually beating faster. He was going to be spending the night in the chamber of Ordeal tonight and he would have to face up to his fears. Paxton stood near the tub, preparing to instruct his squire. 

"If you survive the Ordeal of Knighthood," he said, using words required by the ritual, "you will be a Knight of the Realm. You will be sworn to protect those weaker than you, to obey your overlord, to live in a way that honours your kingdom and your gods." Joren nodded in agreement.

"To wear the shield of a knight is an important thing." He continued, "It means you may not ignore a cry for help. It means that rich and poor, young and old, male and female may look to you for rescue and you cannot deny them." 

And so it went on like that until Joren knelt outside the chamber. He focused on the heavy iron doors, curious of what he might meet behind it. He thought of what he would do after this, he would probably go on adventures independently and save citizens from danger and slay brutal immortals. Would he have a squire? '_No' He thought it wouldn't be necessary. What will Shineal want from him? It was still a mystery for him. Eventually the iron doors opened slowly to reveal complete darkness. He got up stiffly as kneeling on the cold stone floor was not the most comfortable thing to do. He silently prayed to Mithros and the Goddess that he would be able to live, to see another day. The doors closed behind him when he walked in. He was startled by the plain darkness. '_Is this it?'_ He thought sarcastically._

A sudden chill sent shivers up his spine as he felt something soft brush past his ankle. The darkness was then filled with light. He was in a stone chamber, he looked down at his feet to see a small black feline purring and rubbing itself at his ankle. He was about to swear but sharply held his tongue. He absolutely_ loathed cats! _

He tensed up as the cat continued to rub itself on his leg, its pink tongue licking his skin but Joren kept quiet, no matter how tempting it was to scream. He had an idea; he stared at the cat, waiting for it to get in the right position. In one swift move he kicked the feline away from him. It hissed at him and was gone in smoke. 

He covered his face with his forearm as the smoke filled the whole room. When the smoke cleared, he looked around. He saw everything from high up, he recognised it and he knew it was Corus with the splendid palace in a bright red sky. Not only was the sky was red, but the buildings that made the city were burning in fiery orange red flames. Groups of people crowded together. Not to put out the flaming city, but to fight. There were riots everywhere, women with their children screamed in horror. Blood was being shed everywhere. Joren felt the wind behind him and it blew him closer to a fight. Now he saw it clearly he knew the two men in action was his father and Paxton. Sweat rolled down his father's brow as the old man tried taking on 3 men one on a horse, two other with spears. 

"Paxton retreat! Retreat!" he shouted in his mind as a spear settled into his ribs. Joren itched terribly to help his now helpless Knight Master but he couldn't move to do so. He was being bound with rough invisible ropes around his ankles and wrists and he couldn't break through. He had to stand by his Knight side to win this fight. He panted as he tried to wriggle free. The more he attempted to struggle, the tighter the binds held him. Soon the invisible ropes were so tight around him; that he started to bleed where the ropes were digging into his flesh. He was desperate to be part of the action, to provide the service he was supposed to, that he didn't care if he was bleeding.

Soon the chaos faded out and all he could see was plain darkness. He lay on the floor motionless as the terror of being helpless had dawned him. Later he heard a pair of big doors creaking open. 

"He's not moving!" said a dull voice.

"Get Lord Wyldon. He needs to know about this." Said another urgently.

"No! This can't happen. My son!" screamed a lady. 

_Mother, thought Joren._

"My lady, may you please sit down and calm yourself." 

"How could you tell me to calm when my son looks like he is DEAD!" 

Tears rolled down freely on Joren's face. He lay there on the cold stone floor weeping.  

_Joren of Stone Mountain, do you think you are worthy to become a knight? Said a cold whispering voice within his mind. Joren raised his spinning head and saw on the other side of the room was a growing a shadow. In it grew an image. A fair boy smirked down on a frightened boy and kicked him a few times. He recognised this bully, it was once him. _

Another image grew as this one faded into the shadows. It was dark; he could make out two tall figures standing over another who was much shorter. Despite the height difference, he could see who had the higher status. 

"I want you to kidnap Keladry of Mindelan's maid."

"How much?"

"Three gold coins."

"Oh well. You are asking for a bargain."

"How about 5."

"Sorry my lord. We can't do this."

_No! He shouted in his mind. He squinted his eyes, trying to bring back good memories. Flashes of memory came in view like a picture gallery in the chamber. There was a time when Lord Wyldon complimented at jousting and he smiled in pride of himself. A time when he saved villagers from Spindrens. Times when he told Shineal about his rescues and he watched her smile and glow with glee. And last year how he saved the most loathed girl from a close rape by his friend. __See, I did so many things. If you think I'm unworthy. I'll die happy unsatisfied. He said in his mind proudly. Darkness clouded the proud images on the walls. _

_This is a test. You won't leave here until you suffer everything you have done. Said the chamber. Pain shot through Joren's head like two iron plates smacking both sides of his head. He held his head in pain and rolled into a tight ball. _

"Be more careful stupid page. This is my new uniform."

"So Faleron, you're friends with her now because you can have her whenever you want?" 

"She looks like a Lump."

"You get to repeat a year. Congratulations. I feel happy for you."

Every word filled with anger, hatred that has tumbled out of his mouth stung him each time in his mind. He wept freely_, I don't want to die. I have so many things to live for. Like Shineal, all her hope and her love are placed on me. I can't her down. The realm needs me. Who will help those village children in archery?_

A faint light shone into his eyes, he got up slowly, and every part of him ached as he slowly stumbled out of the chamber. Thanking the Gods and Goddesses that he was alive. He didn't care if he was crying or if he looked terrible. He was _alive._

_You did well my son. I'm so proud. He beamed in pride inside. Paxton wrapped him up in a cloak and guided him out of the chapel. He stumbled towards the door but stopped as an unexpected girl stood inside this chapel watching him. _

She didn't know why she was persuaded to come, Yuki somehow got round her. Kel met Joren's ice blue eyes. He looked shattered and had obviously been crying. She nodded congratulations bitterly. He gave the faintest smile and walked off followed by his family.

*~*~*

Big thanks to you **Ally (bubblegum*girl) for beta reading this.**

And sweet + tasty hugs and kisses to:

**Angel of Wind – I'm happy you find this interesting. You will have to find out about your prediction.**

**DaughterofDeath – thanks for reading and reviewing this.**

**Alcapacien/Quiggles – I hope this has given you more. Lol **


	8. Midwinter's festival

**The God's Pugna – Midwinter festival**

**By Imperfectionist**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Tortallan stuff! I don't own any Tortallan stuff! I don't own any Tortallan stuff! I don't own any Tortallan stuff! I don't own any Tortallan stuff! 

*~*~*

Joren knelt before King Jonathon and gave his oath of fealty, swearing to defend the crown and Tortall all his life. The King touched his sword with the flat side gently on Joren's shoulders and head, saying, "I dub thee Sir Joren of Stone Mountain, Knight of the Realm of Tortall. Serve honourably and well." The newly knighted man accepted his shield with the Stone Mountain arms from his father. It was the best shield that money could buy, made in Raven Armoury using Maren Titanium. He settled it on his left arm proudly, and bowed to his father, the King and Queen. 

He looked around the great hall, because of the loud cheering. On the front row, he can see his mother who cried with joy. Her only son has made it as a Knight. He noticed Paxton smile with pride and he smiled back. The strong emotion he felt now was worth all the many nights worrying about surviving the Ordeal, here he is now, standing so proudly with his shield on his left arm. In his mind he can vision Shineal smiling and dancing along the ice gracefully. He can tell she was beyond proud, as he has never seen his goddess so happy. So from this day, Joren of Stone Mountain lived to serve as a Knight of the Realm of Tortall.

*~*~*

Master Oakbridge showed the well dressed pages the plan of the banquet hall, drawn by chalk on a six foot long board when all the pages reported to the server's room.

They memorised their positions in the hall. Kel was pleased to know her post was somewhere which suited her fine. It was near the end of the table, where the important people would take no notice of her such as the great nobles or the monarchs. 

Suddenly she heard the royal fanfare, the King and Queen has taken their place. Calmly Kel gathered finger bowls and towels.

"Now," said Master Oakbridge.

Kel walked briskly to her post, taking in the magnificent scene around her. The walls and ceiling were draped with freshly cleaned banners and pine branches. She caught sight of the King and Queen who were blazing with colour like the other guests.

She reached her table which sat four newly knighted knights and six young, unmarried court ladies. She presented the finger bowls and towels to them, when she noticed who she was really serving. 

Joren's gazed at her mindlessly, Kel just gaped surprisingly back at him. She could not believe who she would be serving for the whole entire night. And hopefully not for the rest of the entire festival.

Their eye contact broke when Kel pushed a finger bowl to his hands. He hesitated as he dipped his fingers in and dried them with a towel. She caught sight of the lines of red raw skin on his wrists. She winced as she thought how painful it looked but went back to duty when the court ladies started to giggle. 

Kel kept her head low when she went back to the kitchens to fetch the first course. She spotted Owen coming from the other direction with a grim look on his face.

"I get to serve some fussy crackpots this year. It will be jolly good fun. How is your table?" He whispered.

"I'm serving some knights and six court ladies." Kel decided not to tell her friend yet who exactly is she serving as the image of him exploding in the banquet hall was embarrassing.

"Well good luck." She watched her friend go with a tray as she set off to her guildsmen. She served the ladies first then when she got to the knights. Joren whispered in her ear.

"You're doing well Lump."

She bowed politely, though confused whether to take it as a compliment. 

"That's very kind of you Sir." A faint smile was placed on her emotionless face as she got back to her duty. The rest of the night went quite smoothly for Kel. Joren kept whispering civil comments or answers in her ear, which surely confused her a great deal. She wasn't sure if she actually knew him anymore. This wasn't the sort of attitude she would normally receive from him. 

Before long it was the end of the evening, which all the pages who weren't so fortunate with serving felt grateful. When the diners had left and the last empty plates were given in to the servants did Master Oakbridge permit them to leave quietly.

Kel could barely keep her eyes open as she stumbled into her room and fell into a peaceful sleep after a long night.

*~*~*

"I can't wait to leave this place Shineal. I was thinking of going south. What do you think?" the blonde knight asked eagerly to his companion who sat on a chair opposite him.

_"Going south sounds good", _Shineal replied dully, her face saddening. Since Joren's Ordeal, Joren hasn't seen her so… troubled.

"Is there something wrong? Tell me."

The goddess let out a heavy sigh. _"The problem is longer than a piece of cloth. (AN: It's a Chinese saying but I translated it) I was meaning to tell you a long time ago. It started in Marek; a new Emperor Chow Zing has come to the throne 20 moons ago. Unlike all the other Emperors in the earlier dynasty, he has different beliefs than everyone. He ruled quite well for the first half of the year, the country was well off and the Marekian people were happy. Until over night the country had suffered from a great famine. There were droughts in the summer; lands were flooded all over the country. People were starving from the lack of food and they turned to the Emperor for help."_ __

Joren listened attentively, eager to listen to this great disaster so far away from him. "How did the Emperor act?"

_"The fact is he didn't act to it at all. He claimed it was because the Marekians were dealing with dark magic when they worshiped us gods. He said the only way to stop the famine was to destroy us."_

"That is a load of horse dung! Who would believe what that crack pot had said?!" 

_"Except the Marekians were so desperate for food that they did believe Chow Zing. He promised them food if they destroyed all the temples and things connected to us Gods and Goddesses. Soon temples were set alight, Priests were beheaded or staked._

_Chow Zing kept to his word when he gave his people food but only enough to keep them alive. Soon his people rebelled against him demanding from him more food and a roof to live under. _

_The great famine has done so many damages to the country; it washed down homes and the forest. Lands were drained from fertility. The drought has bought no water, so many died from thirst. Nature isn't doing so well either, there are more vultures than ever as they feed on dead bodies and creatures. _

_So Chow Zing promises them a good standard of living if they work for him. Of course they agreed to before he told them what it was. When they found out he wants an army, it was too late to get out of it. He started the army with quite good living at first, but as more people joined, it became less pleasant._

_He had a large number of mages to work for him, to create something big that even us Gods don't know. It's all so chaotic there, and I can't do anything about it."_

Joren listened to it patiently to his goddess's burden. He pities her and wishes he can help her lift this burden off her mind. 

"Is that it?"

_"No, that's not all."_

His thought of wanting to help a lot faded away at her answer.

_"Some of the lesser Gods had developed some type of illness. As you know Gods don't get ill, so this is very strange. I suspect it has some like to Marek and its mages." _

This has brought lots of thoughts and questions to Joren's head which can't be explained. 

"Is there anything to do? I'm sure you can find someone to help you find out." He said as he stretched and lay on his bed.

_"Thank you Joren for listening. I knew I haven't chosen the wrong man. Anyway how was the feast tonight?"_

"Boring, though the most interesting person served me."

_"Yes I do agree that Keladry is an interesting girl. Have you considered who would you take on as a squire?" _

Images of a specific page fighting crosses his mind. He tried forgetting them which was easier said than done.  A smirk was placed on Shineal's face.

_"I see that you like someone in particular as a squire."_ She said mischievously 

"No I don't!" He answered back suddenly as he sat up quickly. "Alright, she's good at fighting, but I can't take her because-"

_"What because she is female?" Joren hung his head low and slowly nodded. "My son, why are you so sexist about girls not being able to fight? You have a very good eye at things and even you can still see how good she is. Why deny it? I thought you wanted the best squire."_

"Well… I do… fine!! Shineal you win!" he shouted as he dislike the way the Goddess had persuaded him. He glared around his new chamber angrily before stripping down to his loin cloth and jumped into bed. 

"I'll decide on Mindelan later alright Shineal? Shineal?" He looked around to find Shineal has already gone. He sighed and slept. Dreaming of a slave driving Emperor in a realm far away from him.

*~*~*

That is the end chapter 8!!

Has anyone noticed that I always end my chapters with someone going to sleep? I'm really sorry it took me so long to put this up. I lost my memory stick with this chapter so I had to find it etc.  Next chapter will be up by next week.

Big thanks for those reviews. I treasure every one of them and I think every one of them are extremely special. 

**Thank you!!**

****

**DaughterofDeath –** Sorry for long delay. I'm such an airhead sometimes you know. ;D I hope you liked this one. See you later!!!

**Mandas **– Thanks for those questions. Yes Joren did lie there for a _very_ long time. If the books help he did lots of bad things so yeah. He lay there till the doors opened which is about a few hours. I don't bother with those really long descriptions, in case I bore people out of their minds. I'm really happy you are into this story and I hope you liked this chapter. See you later ;D

**Jess** – Aww.. you're so lush!! I feel like I can hug you if I saw you in person. See you soon :D

**Lemon Parade** - Cheers mate!! You're lush too!! I can't tell anyone about my further plans but I'm sure you will find out soon. Can't wait to see you really soon. :D

**Angel of Wind **– I can't tell you if you are right. Sorry. And why would Joren crying make this better? I actually feel sorry for him and I want to hug/kiss him I saw him crying. I'm happy you reviewed and I shall see you soon honey. J

**Mystic Moon Empress** - *blushes* thanks very much

**Evilstrawberry** – I'm about to break into tears from all these nice compliments. And thank you very very much. I loved the story 'Joren's Ordeal' it's brilliant. It's one of the main inspirations for me to write chapter 7. I hope this is enough to help you solve your addiction for this. I can't wait to see you soon :D

**Silver Goddess1** – I definitely will!! Don't worry. I shall see you later J

**DragonDaine** – To know if Joren has changed, you will wait and see. I hope you liked this chapter J

I shall see everyone really soon. 

I want to know what you think so please can you spend 1 minute for a review. Please??

If you don't well I still hope you liked it. 

I hope everyone is having a great holiday!!!!

Imperfectionist ;D__


	9. The Big Test

**The God's Pugna – the Big Test**

**By Imperfectionist**

*~*~*

Kel stood nervously as Lalasa pinned her uniform. After month's worth of struggle, she has made it to April. The event in Aril is known for the Big Test. Since last year, Owen has been very over protective and is a familiar sight within the palace of him always by Kel's side. At the moment he sat on a chair in the corner of her room, whilst stroking Jump and feeding the sparrows. 

"Lalasa, if you pin it anymore. I doubt I can move in it."

"I just wanted you to look perfect Mistress." She said with a mouthful of pins. She took the pins out of her mouth and placed them on a pincushion. Kel sighed with relief and struggled to take off her tunic. She managed eventually with a few occasional pins poking into her skin. When her clothes was neatly laid on the table, the bell rang indicating suppertime. Owen and Kel went to supper anxiously, tomorrow was a big day for them.

The next day, Owen came to her room for inspection. She tugged at his collar and Lalasa fixed his sleeves. Before long, they were publicly quizzed and made to demonstrate their mastery of skills they would need as squires. Kel was about to begin tilting another page. Before she caught a glimpse of her 'saviour' from last year. She gazed at Joren's angelic face for a while and he nodded a silent encouragement. Despite Kel's anxiety, she passed successfully. 

The hall cheered horrendously as they watched the new Lady Squire sit on the Squire table with her friends. Neal, Merric, Cleon and all her other friends were there. They all attended the Big Test and made a thundering noise – resembling a stampede of Centaurs– when the Judges announced she past.  

*~*~*

Joren rubbed his sweating hands on his tunic. If Shineal didn't haunt him last night with nightmares, he wouldn't be standing where he is now.  He wished he didn't let the goddess have her own ways. Who does she think she is? Yes she's a goddess. Big Deal! Like Stone Mountain is one of the most important families in Tortall, does he boss people around like that? He thought angrily. 

He knocked on the door with the name 'Keladry of Mindelan' clearly. He waited for a while but no one answered. A new light entered him as he thought since no one was answering the door. He can come back when he is free. Happily he practically skipped out of the Squire Wing. Only when he turned round the corner and out into the courtyard, did someone fresh from a bath opened the door. Kel cautiously looked around the new wing, finding no one was there. She slowly closed the door. 

Why did Kel have a feeling that someone wants to tell her something? Gloom overtook her mind. As the first female page, no one would care to take The Girl as a squire. Even if a knight did, it might be a desk knight, not a warrior. She shook the depressing thoughts out of her head and decided she would practise her glaive in the practise courts. 

She got dressed and grabbed her practise glaive. She then jogged towards her destination, with Jump trailing after her. She found an empty and suitable court; a bench on the side was seated by a row sparrows and Jump as spectators.

Kel started with some simple sequences of patterns, each move got faster and each pattern got more complicated as she went on. She concentrated hard, every thought in her mind evaporated by the need of concentration on her glaive.

Her sharp deadly blade swung vigorously as if it was cutting through the air. The five-foot-long teak staff glided along swiftly. All together with Kel's graceful moving body and the swift but deadly glaive, they matched each other perfectly. 

*~*~*

Joren had just turned round the corner but stopped suddenly. Shineal was standing right in front of him. She smiled sweetly at him and looked around the courtyard naturally. 

"Shineal what are you doing here?" He shouted hotly as he looked around them, feeling panicked and found there wasn't another soul in sight. "What if someone saw you? What if -"

"Calm down son, I was brought to see you physically because you have not kept your promise."

"What promise?" He still was mad at Shineal's exposure but realisation struck him and he looked guiltily at the unearthly face. "She wasn't in the room anyway. I don't understand why I have to accept her. She's nothing but a Yamani barbarian Lump. I deserve someone better than _her_." 

Shineal sighed audibly, "You are hopeless my son. When will you learn not to be so sexist?"

"I am not sexist!" He said in a threatening manner. "So what are _you_ planning to do to me, the sexist noble scum?" 

"I only have three things to say. 1 you aren't a scum. 2 I did not _claim_ you were sexist. I only _suggested_ it. 3 I'm taking you to somewhere now." 

In a flick of her hand, Joren's eyesight was blinded with whiteness. When the whiteness disappeared he found himself inside a hidden practise court. He glanced around and his stomach gave a jump from bad luck. Silently cursing on his faith in Shineal to bring him to a place like here, he studied Kel's moving body.

He noticed the pigsticker looked too big for a _girl_ to handle. Obviously the point was proven wrong. She swung the thing round as easily as a shepherd swinging his sling. Her facial expressions showed deep concentration and determination. Joren thought it was obvious that Shineal wants to make her point that the Lump can fight well. Still he is not convinced.

Kel was too absorbed in her glaive that she stopped abruptly due to the fact of an unwanted voice. "Barbaric Lumps shouldn't really be in Tortall." He shouted, clearly expressing a challenge. "Of course they should go home instead of fitting in the real society." She pivoted herself to come face to face with Joren. 

She pulled her emotionless face on and replied coolly. "If you are demanding a challenge I will accept it. I belong in what you call the 'real society' and when you little arrogant puppy have grown up, please tell me when we start."

Fury burned inside Joren as he heard the insult. He will not lose to someone who has insulted him by saying he was immature. 

"Let the challenge be now, no one underestimates Joren of Stone Mountain."

"And everyone underestimates my strength."

"You are extremely modest Lump."

"I know. I'm ever so modest and truthful."

Kel placed her glaive resting on a wall and studied her opponent as he took off his tunic and shirt then began warming up. To Kel's surprise his body showed her how much training he has been through. He looks flexible and swift, which should be taken as a note.

"You ready?" As Joren's voice interrupted Kel's tactical thoughts. She nodded and stood ready attacking the Blonde Knight. She lunged at him attempting to dig her fist in and up his ribs, however Joren was faster and he managed to dodge the blow coming to him. His foot swung fast coming in contact with Kel's ankle which she dropped but swivelled her leg trying to get him fall on the floor.

He jumped up in the air in time with his legs bent. He landed in a perfect crouch and he gave a few punches though they were mostly avoided. Kel's leg suddenly came and hit him hard on his side which caused him to double over.

Kel felt positive about this when she kicked Joren in the side. She bent over and helped Joren roll over her hip and land on the floor. This was something she had learnt in the Yamani Islands. She pinned him down to the floor, panting for breath. She felt proud at that moment; she has beaten Joren in a fight.

Joren rested his head on the floor. He could not believe he has just lost to the Lump! Maybe he didn't trusted Shineal's taste for good fighters enough. He chuckled softly and gazed into Kel's confused eyes. 

"Let go of me. I yield." He said. Kel let go, confused by him laughing. Why laughing when he lost to me? She thought. She turns her gaze at him and saw he offered a hand from the floor. She took it reluctantly but only to be polite.

"I hope I can have a word with you Mindelan." He asked seriously. Kel didn't know what to say, he can be up to some trick. She nodded then went up to take her glaive from the wall. She followed Joren through the courtyards in silent. She's very suspicious of him; he's mysteriously up to something. _At least I have my glaive _she thought grimly.

"Has any knight asked for your service Mindelan?"

"No Stone mountain. Not yet." She said suspiciously, _why is he asking these questions?_

"You see," he paused for a moment and sat on a bench next to a big oak tree. He gestured Kel to sit too which she did. "I need a squire and I'm asking for your opinion. I'm looking for a squire who can fight well and is determined to learn and change the world for the better." Joren stuttered, this was harder than he planned it would be. "What I meant is would you be my squire?"

Kel's mind went blank. Here she is and Joren her once mortal enemy is asking her to take the honour and be his squire. It might be one of his plans to destroy her. Though he seems too serious for a thing like that.

"I…I… I'll think about it." She stuttered.

*~*~*

I'm being evil. Don't worry next chapter will come your way soon.

Thanks for the reviews. You people are ever so nice. :D 

**Rowana Silvakisma** – I know Kel is supposed to be one or two years away from her Ordeal but since she repeated a year as a page. I kind of dragged the Ordeal a bit. I love your story and I hope mine is just as good as yours. I'll see you later. ;D

**Evilstrawberry** – I hope you liked this one. And I know you would like the next chapter too. See you really soon xXx

**Dragon** – Aww. Thanks mate. Really nice of you. Also I like your name. Do you like dragons? I defiantely do. See ya mate!

**DragonDaine** – I'm pleased to know you liked it. 

**Mystic Moon Empress** – Hey! Thanks for reviewing. 

**Angel of Wind **– You're a star!!! I know Joren crying will ruin his reputation but it's all inside the chamber. Not that the whole entire Tortall will know isn't it?

Wildchartermage – Keep betting on that. Thanks very much for reading this fic. See you later ;)

**An anonymous geek** – HEY!! You reviewed!!! You have to update your story soon. It's too good for it to drag. See you soon. :D

And last but not least ***ALLY***!!! – thanks for being my beta reader and I'll send you chapter 10 today (or tomorrow). I think you deserve better than a thank you and when I next see you. I promise you a little pressie. Ok? But thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!! 


	10. His Squire

The God's Pugna - His Squire  
By Imperfectionist  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Tortall stuff, so no need to sue me.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kel slammed her door and leant against it. She could not believe what she had just done. She has agreed to become Joren's squire. What would her friends do? She said to Cleon she might become his squire. She thought back what has happened a while ago.  
  
"What I meant is would you be my squire?"  
  
Kel's mind went blank. Here she is and Joren her once mortal enemy is asking her to take the honour and be his squire. It might be one of his plans to destroy her. Though he seems too serious for a thing like that.  
  
"I.I. I'll think about it." She stuttered.  
  
"Well, if you don't that's alright. I would just have to find someone else. I understand; I have been bullying you since you foot step in this place. So I will just go."  
  
He stood up slowly with an air of depression. He stretched his body and began walking back inside the palace.  
  
"Stop Joren." Kel shouted. She felt pity for him and thought maybe he really wants her to be his squire and maybe he has really changed. He spun round to face her.  
  
"I would take the honour to be your squire." A smile grew on his face, a real genuine smile.  
  
"Then I will see you after dinner at my quarters with your things. See you Keladry." He turned round and walked off.  
  
Lalasa came through the door to find Kel packing her precious lucky cats. Most of her clothes were locked up in her beautifully carved chests. All was left was her weapons on the rack and some things on her desk such as the sparrows' bowls.  
  
Lalasa screamed with glee when Kel told her she found a knight master, though she avoided the question that accepted her. They packed together and Lalasa gave her some more clothes as if all Kel would do was wear them then throw them away after they are worn once.  
  
After a very cheerful dinner with all her friends. She went up to her new room and knocked on Joren's and her joint door. Joren opened a crack of it, enough to let his dripping head through.  
  
"Bare me one more moment while I dress." And he slammed the door in Kel's face. She recovered from her surprised encounter and started unpacking her things in her new room.  
  
She has unpacked her lucky cats when Joren came through the joint door and examined her lucky cats.  
  
"Well Squire. I think I should see your weapons first and your travelling kit." He said. Kel moved her way to her weapons. She showed him her weapons, which he inspected with expertise. He took longer with the glaive though, he ran his fingers over the long deadly stick and found it was a wonderful thing to cut enemies into pieces. Finally he put down the glaive and sat opposite Kel comfortably.  
  
"Your weapons are good, possibly one of the best you can find anywhere. Tomorrow we'll get you a shield painted and a chain mail fitted. You will need clothes in Stone Mountain colours. I guess that's it. Well Good Night." He got up from his chair and headed for the door.  
  
"I guess you don't say good night to me?" said Shineal's voice from nowhere.  
  
Kel looked around, wondering where this feminine voice was coming from. Kel jumped up from her comfortable spot on the bed as she saw this unknown lady sat next to her with unearthly facial features, shining long hair and piercing ice blue eyes. Joren however didn't react like her. He just slouched against the doorframe with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"I think you should introduce me to the startled girl my son." She smiled sweetly at Joren.  
  
"Kel, this is Shineal. Shineal is a goddess and damn annoying at times like these." He said lazily and he received a death glare by the 'annoying' goddess.  
  
"I mean. Kel this is Shineal. She's a goddess, and highly intelligent. I met her through some 'dream'." He said sarcastically, though Kel still remained gawping.  
  
"I'm sorry Kel for Joren's behaviour, sarcasm grows in his bones." She beamed at the nervous girl who felt rather uncomfortable with Shineal. "I'm sure one day you will be used to me. You should sleep now since you will be with a knight like Joren. An absolutely rude one too." She lifted her hand and waved. In a blinding flash she was gone.  
  
Many questions swarm around Kel's head considering the Goddess and Joren. She looked up to the door hoping to find Joren, but he was gone. Sighing she retreated to her bed and slept through a peaceful night where another exciting day awaits her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day Joren took Kel to the black smith's for a chain mail. She was measured roughly with a piece of rope with knots tied along the lengths of it for her chain mail. Joren didn't talk much, only said what was necessary. When the entire fitting was done, Joren dragged Kel somewhere.  
  
"Joren, where are we going? I thought the Shield maker was the right turning behind us." She said as she looked back on the shop. But Joren kept going and tugging Kel to move.  
  
"We are not going to an ordinary Shield maker. I'm going to get you something better."  
  
It was then that Kel noticed she was standing outside a big shop with the sign Raven Armoury, the place where one of the best weapons and armours are made. She gaped in surprise.  
  
"This isn't better, this is the best." "And Stone Mountain only affords the best. Such as the best squire he could get." "But I can't accept it." "And why's that?" "Because," she paused a minute trying to come up with a reason, "because it is basically too expensive. It would cost a fortune." "Mindelan, I'm your knight master and I have the money to buy this for you. So keep quiet and get in the shop."  
  
They entered and went browsing through the different types of metal. Joren questioned Kel's knowledge on shields as they chose a fine shield painted with the Stone Mountain crest and with magical protection.  
  
Later that afternoon, they popped into Lalasa's new dressmaker's shop to find everything was going well. They left the shop after a while with a pile of clothing for Kel in Stone Mountain colours, navy blue and grey.  
  
"I still could not believe you bought me that shield." "Yes and I bought it already so stop complaining." "I'm not complaining!" She yelled. "Well just then you were." He replied. "I wasn't complaining! I am still in disbelief that you bought me an expensive piece of metal with some paint on it." At this time, Kel's blood was boiling with fury. All she wants is to hint that he shouldn't spend so much on her and he doesn't get that hint.  
  
"Kel, as a punishment for talking back to your knight, you are to kneel outside the stables when we get back. Your punishment will cease when I am satisfied." Joren said ever so coolly.  
  
They hadn't spoken to each other when they walked back to the palace and Kel refused to talk to Joren when she knelt on the jagged rough ground in front of the stables.  
  
She's still furious with him, his mere presence adds more fuel to her fire. Why wouldn't he cooperate with her? She kept telling herself that she has done nothing wrong and whether she made the wrong choice in becoming Joren's Squire.  
  
Time has begun to past. Seconds became Minutes, Minutes turned into Hours. Still Kel would not admit she is wrong. It's Joren who should be in my place. She thought. Soon the sun began to set and Kel felt her shoulders and arms are getting damp. She stared at the skies and saw the little raindrops falling and pattering on her and the ground. She didn't flinch as she was surrounded by cold wet atmosphere. Yamani warriors will be able to meditate in all conditions. She clenched her fists into tight balls and she held onto the night.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Joren gazed outside the window to find it was raining hard. Rain doesn't bother him but the fact that Kel is still outside worried him a bit. He sipped his wine slowly as he thought of whether or not should he release Kel from her punishment.  
  
"Such a hard decision isn't it?" Joren turned round to face Shineal who looked calm as ever. "You still hate her, but you can't afford your squire to become ill. What do you choose? A lost of a good squire or an enemy?" "Shineal-" "Go my son, get her back."  
  
Before Shineal could say anymore, Joren was out of the door. Running through the corridors and courtyards to fetch his squire. The rain soaked into his hair as he ran through the open, his wet clothes dragged his body weightlessly.  
  
He finally made it to the stables. Only he didn't rush there and started to panic. He just stood there and stared in surprise. Since sunset, Kel has been kneeling on the very unpleasant ground and she's still there in the same spot, like she hasn't moved.  
  
Joren strolled towards his squire and looked down on her wet form, she didn't look up at him, just stared in front of her. She gave a little but audible sniff. Joren smirked at her, maybe she wasn't as tough as she showed to be.  
  
"Come on Mindelan, you are released." However Kel made no move to get up or acknowledge him. "Are you going to stay there?" After a long time she still didn't reply.  
  
"Fine, if you are going to be stubborn well stay there." Kel just closed her eyes, and right before Joren she fell to the ground.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lol I am getting evil am I? Thanks for the reviews, absolutely fabulous everyone.  
  
Dragonlass11 - You rock! Angel of Wind - You definitely is a star. BLB - I agree with you. J/K are the best! Ti-Ti - Romance will come in a while. Mystic Moon Empress - I bet you can't believe I stop the chapter here too. Evilstrawberry - You rock too!! Rowana Silvaksma - Like it? Dragon Daine - Thanks for reading this. Alcapacien/Quiggles - lol there is loads more to come. VampiricEternity - Aww thanks. I'm really touched.  
  
Please everyone review and tell me what you think about this story. I'll see everyone later and really soon. ;D 


	11. Realisation of the Black Cloud

The Gods Pugna – Realization of the Black Cloud

**By Imperfectionist ;D**

**Disclaimer:** Everyone should know who invented a sexy character Joren right? Well I didn't and that means I don't own him and everything else that goes along those lines. 

A few things I should tell everyone:

I'm really sorry about the major cliffhangers I left earlier. I will 'try' and be nicer.

Facts about Shineal will be revealed in this and some questions that have been asked ages ago will be answered in this chapter. 

Also this chapter moves a lot more to the plot. It feels so good to write it out and now it's on the Internet!!

*~*~*

Joren picked Kel's fainted body and carried her quickly to their chambers. She was so stubborn, he thought. Her skin was ice cold and she's shivering from the freezing air that hung around her. Joren no longer felt the rain splatter on him; he looked up and saw a thin sheet of ice hovering over the heads. Obviously Shineal has something to do with it. Hastily Joren banged open the door and laid Kel on her bed, and covered her up with her and his blankets. Not long afterwards he immediately set a blazing fire with a little help. 

He set to the kettle over the fire and went to check his squire. Kel's lips became a dark navy blue and she shivered violently. A high pitch note whistled from the kettle, Joren dipped face cloths into the boiling hot water and in pain rinsed out the water. He then wrapped the now warm face cloths on Kel's body.

He hates to admit it, but he is concerned of Kel's health because she is his very necessarily needed squire. Kel no longer shivered but she was still cold. He found a cosy spot on a chair with plenty of cushions. Soon he went into an over exhausted sleep.

*~*~*

Kel woke up feeling warm and she opened her eyes to find herself in her own bed and with loads of blankets covering her. She relaxed in her cosy position, but many unanswered questions sprung up in her head. She only remembered that she was knelt outside the stables in the cold rain. A low voice mumbled in the far corner; she turned round to find Joren sleeping on a chair. Answers to her questions began to come into her head. Joren has brought her back to her bed; she smiled sweetly at the blond. She had to admit he is beautiful, but he makes her so mad at times, she doesn't find him as gorgeous as he might be.

Slowly Kel moved her foot out of her warm shell but quickly retreated it. It's ever so cold outside. She wonders if Joren is warm enough. He woke up and slowly he stretched every cramp limb from sleeping in a chair. Kel watched his every move and waited patiently for his attention. 

"Good morning squire. Feeling better?" he asked ever so bluntly. 

"I'm perfectly fine Joren. I-" before she could finish her sentence she sneezed into her hand. Joren offered a handkerchief as she blew her nose clearly. 

"Yes of course you are fine squire. Stay in bed while I fetch a healer." He demanded sarcastically, before Kel could reply he has gone out of the door. 

"It's such a shame you are ill." Out of no where Shineal stood in front of Kel's fragile form. Startled by the goddess, and suddenly remembering her manners, she sat up in bed only was to be pushed down by a gentle hand. 

"I'm sorry my lady, forgive my,"

"Child, there is no need to be formal with me. You will see me more often later." Shineal interrupted soothingly.

"May I ask why you would involve yourself to a knight like _Joren?" she blurted out randomly._

"My reason is to use a worthy knight such as Joren for a highly risky assignment"

"Why Joren? I mean no offence to you my lady, but Joren is only an ordinary knight. How can he do something as an assignment from an immortal like you?"

"He may look like an ordinary knight to you Keladry. However appearances can be deceiving. I see inside he is a precious jewel, very worthy in battle and any combat situations. I know what he thinks and his future." She paused and closed her eyes like she was absorbing something invisible; Kel was confused. Shineal suddenly snapped open her eyes, except they were blank, emotionless. "So do I know your future too Keladry." All was spoken in a harsh feminine voice that Kel could not recognise as the goddess; it scared her for a moment but then Shineal panted breathlessly. Like she has run round the palace walls.  

"What had been happening my lady?"

"Apollo the god of prophesy; his gift has come upon me. I saw things about you Kel, your past, your present and your future. And I know you will benefit from being Joren's squire." 

Every question she asks, another question forms after the answer. Kel is truly puzzled by her current conversation. The door banged open and in burst Joren panting heavily with a healer tailing behind him. 

"My lady," he bowed politely, "would it be so kind if you will allow the healer attend my squire." He said formally and unsuspicious, court these days will allow any rumour - no matter how ridiculous - catch like fire. Shineal played her part and curtsied.

"I shall do as you wish my lord. We could have a conversation another time. I wish you better lady Keladry." She bowed again and closed the door behind her. Joren knew her too well that he understands that she will be in his room, obviously with something important for him.

"Healer, may you attend to my squire's illness now. I will be in my quarters waiting." With that he left and sat on the chair opposite Shineal. 

"You called me?"

"Yes I have, I want to say something I wanted to tell you since the day I introduced myself to you." Joren shuffled in his seat for a more comfortable spot. "As you know Marek is planning something dangerous and threatening. And…" before Shineal could say another word, Apollo's gift possessed her and began to speak in the harsh yet husky voice. 

"A mage in the capital of Marek has revealed a gate to the Realm of the Gods. And his succeeded target is the death… of all… gods."

*~*~*

(AN: I did consider on leaving it there but since all you wonderful gorgeous sugar lumps were really annoyed with me last time, I'm being nice for once. Don't expect me to do it again!!)

A moon has past its full cycle since Kel's acceptance of Joren's offer. Joren has explained to Kel about their mission and they agreed on working at their skills. From sunrise to sunset they trained themselves to all weapons and Shang combat. From Sunset to sunrise they planned their journey on their way to find this mage. 

Shineal offered her help and transformed normal objects into objects for magical purposes. It was a week before she gave them a band sewed with griffin feathers each to see underneath magical illusions or invisibility. Day after day Joren and Kel were more prepared for this. And day after day they learnt more ways to tolerate each other. When it was the time to leave they understood each other's habits and daily routines or when it's the best time to communicate with each other. 

Kel checked the saddles and the bags attached to her new horse Hoshi (AN: I'm so creative!) and Joren's Katura.  A few sparrows decided to come along with her; they have proven to be quite handy at times such as hunting and with spindrens. They needed as much aid as they could. 

Kel was nervous and her hands had proven the point. She has only been a squire for a month and now she is going to do something big. Last night she sent a letter to everybody. Probably it would be the last time she will be able to send them a letter. Katura neighed happily at the sight of her knight master, who gave her an apple. Joren has just got back with a permission letter from the crown and a fat purse only he separated them into eight smaller ones. As the saying goes never leave all your eggs in on basket. He hid most of them in saddlebags and in the shield covers or in the armours. 

"Ready to go squire?" He said as he jumped into his saddle. Kel jumped into hers and fixed her glaive by her side, she nodded silently. It's still dark and the sun has not risen yet. She would rather say nothing than screaming at her knight master.

They kicked off and they rode at a steady speed out of Corus. They were a few miles away and they stopped to look back at the beautiful capital. 

"So squire shall I repeat what our plan is?" Kel nodded silently and he continued, "We would cross the river Drell and into Tusaine. We ride across Tusaine and we are in Marek. It would take us two weeks to get to Marek and two more weeks to get to the capital if everything runs smoothly. But I doubt it." He kicked his horse into a gallop and Kel went after him. 

So far, things look all right for the two partners and adventurers. However in the heart of Marek someone has sent objects on their way. 

*~*~*

That was the end of this chapter! YAY!! 

Thanks for the reviews and I love you reviewers who are:

**BLB** – You are wonderful babe!!

**Larzdinn** – Aww thanks *blushes* I hope you will keep on reading this.

**Angel of Wind** – if I had no school I would have considered doing your homework but since I have just started GCSE and I'm in Year 10 now (EEKK!!!) I have at least 6 more lever files in my room. But we need Joren to be mean once in a while, you know dirty yet sexy, nice combination. See you soon mate.

**Ti-Ti – **thanks for reviewing, and I hoe you had liked this chapter. See you soon.

**Sw33t t3mptations **– I rock? YAY!!! J/K fluff will come… sometime… one day… 20 chapter later… probably near the end. I don't know!! And I'm supposed to be the author. You could suspect me and someone else wrote it for me can you? Thanks for reading honey. See you soon.

**Rowana Silvakisma **– I always have a hell long time trying to spell your pen name right, I get it right in the end. Do I? Yeh get Kel to kidnap Joren for me and I'll have loads of fun with him. Mwhahahaha See you soon my friend.

**DragonDaine **– of course she is all right. I don't want my main character dead so soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you later sugar.

**VampiricEternity **– I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter too.

**Hpswimmer **– YAY!!! You like it!! Everyone makes me happy!!!

**Protector of the Small** – I WILL!!!

**Archer8 – **mwhahahaha I'm a truly evil person and bats are under my command mwhahahaha!!! I didn't develop evilness overnight. I developed it in 2 nights. Very cool conclusions, I must admit I had never thought of it before. I hope this chapter has proven some of your conclusion wrong or correct. Please review again.

**An anonymous geek **– yes you must update your story soon. Thanks for liking it.

Alexis -  I'm a cruel being in this world. Hee hee which chapters do I keep changing tenses? I just need to know. Thanks very much for reading this.

I love you everybody and every review you send makes me happier and more hyper.

I'll see everyone soon and read my very very very short J/K fic. 


	12. The Thorn Rose

The Gods Pugna – 

**By Imperfectionist**

*~*~*

In the past four days, Joren and Kel rode eagerly to the Tusaine border. They would have stop to have short breaks for rationed meals and for the horses to rest. Both of them hardly spoke to each other only when it was necessary. They now sat in the middle of the green forest, surrounding a fiery fire under some oak trees in a 'pleasant' discussion. 

"Are you trying to say my glaive is not as good as any long weapon?" Kel demanded hotly.

"Of course not, it's so big that you _look_ like you wouldn't be able to handle it properly." He said in defence. 

"Oh well, if you are so skilled and smart then why not you show me how to _use it."_

"Sorry to disappoint you squire but I would rather do something more useful than swirl some pigsticker."

With that Joren got up from his spot by the fire and went to check on their horses, which were on the other side of a big oak tree. He was stroking the fine mane of his horse Katura when he heard some noises in the bushes in front of him. Cautiously he loosened his sword and took the hold of Hoshi and Katura's lead in one hand. 

The bushes rustled again and again but nothing else happened. Slowly Joren went closer to the bushes with his sword fully drawn so it can slash at any attacker. He brushed a branch away and laughed. 

Joren sheathed his sword and picked up a clutter of feathers as it cooed in his hands. He held it up to see if its legs carried any letters or messages. Content that it was not a message dove he took it to his camp.  

When he went back to their camp, the fire blazed lowly and it was too silent to be safe. Something was wrong here. Joren drawn his sword and stood still. He looked around the camp and noticed that nothing was out of place, but something was still not right. Suddenly three men in black clothes and masks jumped down from the tree branches above. 

Joren wasted no time and slashed one man across the torso. He let go of the dove, which flew and flapped its wings in front of one of the attackers. The attacker brought one arm up to protect himself from the white bird and Joren slashed him at the underarm. 

One attacker was left standing, he signalled something and two more men climbed out of the trees holding onto…

"Kel!" He shouted as he saw Kel gagged and bound. "Let her go." He demanded, but the leader just shook his head. Joren brought his sword up to shoulder length in fury. He swore they would die in pain for taking his squire. "You leave me no choice."

He lunged at the leader who dodged swiftly and brought his sword down to meet Joren's. They locked hilts and Joren struggled a bit since he got the lower hand. His opponent is strong and quick and almost perfect with a sword, he has to find a weakness. Suddenly Joren dropped down onto one knee and the leader blinked twice. Joren spotted his weakness, it's risky but worth a try. He dropped onto two knees and the let his hilt goes, he then ran his sword into the man's belly. The man gasped and fell to the floor breathless like his companions.

Joren turned towards the two men holding onto Kel, except only one of them was. A piece of metal hit him in the middle of his back, under his shoulder blades, which knocked the wind out of him. He fell to the floor and his right arm hit the sturdy wooden part of Kel's glaive. He turned round to face his opponents and was ashamed to have them towering over him. 

The glaive slid into his right hand, it bought a sudden bolt of coldness like ice running down his spine. He gripped the long stick and tucked the butt of it under his arm and swung the blade to slash the two attackers in the thighs. They both fell to the ground and Joren made a quick death by slashing their throats. He stood carefully using the glaive as his support. He isn't injured but he's tired. Five unexpected attackers in one night were more than enough for him.  

Kel mumbled something, which caught his attention. He quickly ungagged her and untied her ropes. She rubbed her red raw wrists painfully. While Joren searched their bags for some healing balm they carried. He found them in the end and he opened the pot carefully and was disgusted by the smell. He dipped a finger in the cool balm and gently rubbed it on Kel's sore skin.  

"Thank you my Lord." Kel said silently, she flinched as Joren touched a very soft spot on her wrist. 

"Any time Squire. Do you want me put some on your arm?" He looked at her with patience and care. Kel shivered under his gaze. Slowly she took off her tunic and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. 

His fingers ran across the line of red raw skin and Kel shivered again by the coolness of the balm. When Joren was done he placed the pot into her hands.

"I'll leave you to do the rest, I'll stand watch." With that he turned away from her and held her glaive firmly in his hands. Cautiously Kel lifted up her shirt to reveal red strips across her ribs and back. She managed to rub some balm where she can reach but had difficultly with her back. 

"My Lord, may you help me." She asked almost inaudibly, but Joren heard and he didn't know whether to help her or not.

"Depends what it is. If it's something lowly then maybe I won't." Kel huffed in annoyance; his arrogance always irks her. She turned her back to face him and lifted up her shirt a little, enough to reveal the painful skin. 

Joren didn't know what to do, if he helps her. She might call it harassment and he would feel ashamed to help a half female. But it was said in the code of Chivalry to help others in need, male or female. It was either his reputation or his worthiness of knighthood he has to protect. Slowly he knelt down and dipped his fingers in the revoltingly smelly balm and began rubbing it on Kel's skin.

"Is my glaive a good weapon then?" Kel asked with a hint of superiority, for once the deadly staff has showed its worth to Joren, whose opinions were not easy to change. 

"It's not a bad weapon yet I prefer my sword." Her hope that Joren might see that being different isn't wrong has dropped to the bottom of an abyss. But she still hoped one day he would. 

After Joren has finished tending Kel's back, they moved the dead bodies away from their camp and well hidden from view in the green forest. Then Kel sat on watch, in case a few more surprise attacks came. It bored her out, there was nothing to talk to and Joren was well asleep. It is pointless to wake him up since he will probably snap at her face. 

A cold chilly breeze blew across Kel, sending her freezing for a moment. It was familiar but she can't put her finger on it. She looked around to make sure nothing would come out to surprise her. 

"Keladry, it's only me." 

Kel jumped up from shock and gasped in relief it was only Shineal.

"Mithros! Shineal please don't do that. It scared the dead out of me."

"Well I did give signs I was present. Remember I am the goddess of ice and the mountains. Are you still in pain?"

"A bit, it felt a lot more painful earlier. Thanks to…" She stopped speaking; she didn't want the goddess to think she was at very friendly terms with her knight master. "The healing balm. It was very effective."

Shineal just smiled sweetly but deep down the goddess knew what Kel's original words were.

"I see you are doing well with Joren. It's like you two are getting along decently enough." 

Kel snorted, she and Joren were far from decent. "Well there are some arguments that do happen. You might have missed those discussions, very full of actions and unpleasant."

"I perfectly know what you mean. I came here to introduce you to someone I think you should meet alone." 

Behind Shineal's tall figure, a petite commoner girl appeared behind her. She's small and fragile looking, and was older than Kel by two or three years. Mahogany brown hair that curls in big locks was let loose, which flowed just past her shoulders. Her nose was small like her figure and with full red lips. Her eyes were plain brown but showed a hint of liveliness and determination. She wore a normal brown commoner's dress and cloak made of wool and linen. On her left shoulder pinned on her cloak was a silver brooch designed as a rose with deadly looking thorns. 

"Keladry, I would like to let Escalina Felix known to you." The girl made a small curtsy and Kel bowed politely. "I was wondering if you can take her for refugee. She's capable with things that might be needed later on. Well I shall leave you two for your talks. I have some business to attend to. Gods all bless." 

With a flick of her hand Shineal was gone and a still silence hung awkwardly over Kel and Escalina.

"Keladry of Mindelan," Escalina's voice was strong with a sense of power and yet so feminine. "I have heard much of you. And you are one of my idols. Everyone in my village calls me Felix also known as the Thorn Rose."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Escalina. I don't think I am worthy enough yet to become someone's idol." Kel said, she was suddenly embarrassed, she was only fourteen and she's not worth being an idol. 

"Well you underestimate yourself. Shineal said you were a fair play with a sword and with every other weapon. I could only throw knifes and stars like that." 

Before Kel could see it go, a knife flew and stabbed itself an inch away from Joren's head. It was certainly surprising, the girl's talent amazed Kel and it was a brilliant aim. An inexperienced person like herself could almost. Kel winced at the gruesome thought.

Joren turned his face towards the knife in his sleep and stirred. He fluttered open his eyes and jumped to his feet with his sword drawn. 

"Kel reinforce now!" 

The girls stifled a laugh as they watched the scene. Kel secretly wouldn't blame Joren for mistaken it was an attack if he woke up with a knife in front of his eyes.

"It's all right Joren. No one has attacked us." Uneasily Joren sheathed his sword; he then noticed the unfamiliar Escalina standing beside her and smiled ever so devilishly. 

"Who can this pretty maiden be Squire? Care to introduce us?" Kel rolled her eyes, it was typical for her to introduce all her friends to Joren and then he flirts with them a lot.

"Joren this is Escalina Felix, Escalina this is Sir Joren of Stone Mountain." Joren bowed gracefully and kissed the top of Escalina's fingertips.

"Such beautiful name for such beautiful lady." He said so charmingly. 

"A rose with sharp thorns would be more appropriate my Lord. It would be so kind if I have my knife back or you may keep it as a token." She flirted back. He looked back at the knife stabbed into his sleeping bag and gazed with disbelief at Escalina. 

"If that is possible, I would prefer to see the knife at use by you my lady." He went to retrieve the knife and found it was jabbed firm into the ground and he yanked it out with much strength. 

"You don't look like a strong girl, yet looks can be deceiving."

At this moment Kel was getting a bit annoyed with all the flirting happening between her knight master and a pretty girl. "All right, when you both have finished flirting. May we all focus on our targets?"

"Jealous?" Joren raised an eyebrow and looked at her feeling smug.

"No, of course not. Just irritating."

"Don't worry squire. You will get your share when we get to a village in 2 days time."

"Now Joren may I break in the news that Felix is coming with us and we will get a _separate sleeping bag for her."_

Joren glared at Kel for a while and Kel only smiled innocently back at him.

"You are forgetting your place squire." He growled lowly, "Get back on guard!" He shouted and gave Felix an arm who took it with pleasure. 

Kel kept her calm face and turned away from them. She glanced around the camp and began walking around it. She was bored one or two times so she swung her glaive into the trees dropping leaves and branches. She didn't move her eyes towards Joren and Felix; she felt it wasn't 'right' to.

Soon she began to hear the birds twittering their first morning song and after that she saw glimpses of sunlight reaching for the ground. She yawned audibly. Watch duty was tiring and not pleasant. At least Joren gets to do it the next night. 

*~*~*

Felix woke up with a warm arm around her; she looked up to see the most handsome man's face she has ever seen. Her thoughts took her back into last night, when Shineal promised to keep her safe. So Felix set off following Shineal's directions and last night she was deeply upset that Shineal never mentioned a very handsome man would be one of her protectors. Not that she needs much protecting. If you live with the rogue, you learnt to fend for yourself. She sighed at her unforgettable past. She broke away from Joren's arms and saw Kel in front of her almost nodding off to sleep. 

"Kel?" The lady squire jumped and stood up straight and turned to face Felix, clenching her teeth to prevent from yawning. 

"Yes, how can I be a service to you?"

Felix just smiled though she passionately objects to any formality. 

"Kel, My name is Felix and I wish you will call me that. You're tired, go wash up by the stream only twenty metres away. I'll stand at your post."  

Reluctantly Kel went and handed over her glaive to Felix who inspected the lady squire's weapon with awe. She swung it around a few times and found it was really easy to use though its weight of it was incredible. 

Kel returned back soon with a more refreshed atmosphere around her. She took back her favourite long weapon and sat on the soft grass. After a while Felix who sat beside her joined her.

  
"So how long have you been Joren's squire?" Asked Felix in order to start a friendly conversation.

"Not long really, only 6 weeks." Kel smiled friendly at her companion, "Why are you interested in Joren?"

A moment's silence hung between them and Felix answered smoothly.

"It's just plain attraction. He's so handsome and charming. Don't you like him?"

"No, not really. He used to try and do anything to get me out of the palace and go home. But now he won't do that but we will still object on a lot of things. We argue non stop sometimes, so it's always better if we don't talk to each other at all."

"So you two were once worst enemies; that is interesting." 

Felix gazed mindlessly into the sky, wondering about a certain knight.

"I don't know what every female sees inside Joren. He's so arrogant, mean and-"

"So damn gorgeous." Said a particular blonde behind them. The girls turned round to face Joren who smirked so broadly.

"I actually feel the exact opposite of what you predicted my Lord. And I have no intentions of changing my point of views." Said Kel sarcastically.

"Whatever. I packed our belongings already. We should set off if we want to get to a village sooner with a decent bed." He looked at Felix mischievously who blushed lightly. But this only made Kel cringe of the thought. 

They settled themselves on the two horses. Of course Felix and Joren shared a saddle on Katura. They rode at a steady speed, making good progress on their journey. 

Felix began to wonder if this would be just a journey, touring the realms. Or maybe a grand adventure. And what about Joren? What was it to become of them?

*~*~*

The longest chapter in ages!!! SEVEN PAGES!!!! YAY!!!

Please review my very hard work, and my loads of effort into THIS chapter. And thanks for those reviews, **Rowana Silvakisma, ****Evilstrawberry, An Anonymous geek, Dragon Daine Mystic Moon Empress, Katie81, Vampiric Eternity, Larzdinn, **you guys were great!!!

See everyone later 

Imperfectionist


	13. The Tusaine Rogue

**The God's Pugna – the Tusaine Rogue**

**By Imperfectionist**

**A big message to all my readers from me:**

**THIS IS A J/K FANFIC!!** And I thought maybe another character would make their already complicated relationship a bit more complicated and interesting. Don't you like a bit of difference?

*~*~*

Felix held on tight to the firm arm holding onto her from behind. For once in a long time, she has ever felt secure and assured that nothing could go wrong today. She wonders what sort of quest is Joren and Kel is going on and what were the consequences. 

Also what about Joren and her? She grinned mischievously at the certain activities that occurred in the last few nights. She wonders about the future of them both, will it last till the day that they die or they will go their separate ways shortly. Felix doesn't know and it will lay a mystery till it happens.

She gazed around the capital of Tusaine; it looks the same since she left the city. The familiar sight of her home city was comforting, yet it brought back so many painful memories. 

"We should look for an inn to be staying at." Shouted Joren to Kel over the rowdy crowd. 

"I know there is a reliable inn near here." Replied Felix, it was a good place to go but also a place where she dreaded in going. Two horses trotted their way through the overcrowded market into some dark thin unpopular streets led by Felix.  They reached there in a while and found a small ordinary inn with a stable in good conditions. 

Kel got to work with unsaddling the two exhausted horses. It's been a long time that she has slept in a bed and she can't wait to jump into the warm cosy sheets. She was alone with Hoshi and Katura, Joren and Felix has gone inside to get two rooms. She sighed at the thought of the two lovers. It's not like she wants to be like them, to have someone to love. It's just that it's much more boring, there is hardly any interesting conversation she's involved in to let time past whilst she's doing something.  She finished her chore and went into the inn, and to find it a rowdy place filled with the smell of men. 

She sat down at a deserted table in the corner, while she waited for Felix and Joren to bring dinner over.  They did find her eventually and they settled down and got into an interesting discussion.

"Look we don't exactly have enough money to last us for a long period of time and we need to somehow fatten our purse to last us." Said the frustrated Joren.

"Yes Joren, I find that ever so easy. What are we going to do? Rent out armours?" A sarcastic remark from Kel; in her opinion Joren's task would not be easy.

"Well if I sold you here in a dress, I would be better off."

"Yes of course, make me a man's toy. You know that is very old?"

"If both of you be quiet and think instead of yelling at each other. Maybe we would get somewhere!" Shouted Felix, she decided to keep quiet but it just got frustrating. She doesn't like getting angry or frustrated, it didn't suit her, but sometimes life living between the knight and his squire was more than she could bear. Kel and Joren avoided eye-contact with each other and became interested in their food or a fingernail.

"I have a few connections here in this city. Maybe I could get some help." She got no reply so she continued, "If you both retire to your rooms and leave the problem to me. I'll get it sorted out by tomorrow morning."

Joren whined audibly, a rare vocal sound to Kel's ears. "Well if you're going to be working tonight. What about me? I'll get cold tonight." 

Felix smiled; it's nice to think a man needed you. "You'll manage without me. Or if you are definitely sure about freezing, you can find a replacement." 

She got out of her seat smoothly and kissed Joren on the cheek before walking silently in the shadows and into the back courtyard. She looked around cautiously and laid her small hand on a stone in the wall. She removed her hand and slowly the stones in the wall started to produce small black flames but soon disappeared revealing an entrance to an oiled lamped corridor filled with shadows. 

Felix walked in with no hesitation and the entrance was then sealed back with the previous stones. She walked down to the end of the corridor and appeared was a sturdy oak door. She knocked and entered a too familiar room.

The room like the corridor was dark filled with shadows. It was furnished with plain oak and silver ornaments. It was a plain room yet it held the air of wealth and treachery in it. Felix drew out her daggers and laid them on the table and focused her eyes to a pitch black corner.

"It's been a long time since we last met my dear." Greeted a strong masculine voice from the shadows.

"Yes it is," answered Felix plainly, she stood still and held posture.

"I told you not to return. Why did you?"

"For the same reasons why I left."

"But there is something more in you. Something more you want with me."

"Yes there is, but nothing that will do you harm."

"Returning here has already harmed my heart. I feel the pieces shatter at the sight of you. It did me better to know you were not with me."

"I understand, but it shatters my heart for me to know you were not with me."

"Times like this are not safe for you to stay under my wings. I don't want to take risks in loss."

"But I wanted to take risks."

"For what? For the sake of pleasurable times with an elder you love? It would be more profitable for you and me to stay apart." 

A tensed silence draped around the room, neither of them spoke. It was until Felix realised a silver tear ran slowly down her cheek.

"If it pleases you, I shall ask for your leave." She curtsied low and turned to the door. 

"Until you ask me what you wanted of me, Escalina Felix, my daughter, heir of The Rogue."

*~*~*

Joren took a warm bath in a small tub in his room, he scrubbed the piled up dirt and sweat off his skin with satisfaction. He relaxed as the hot steam engulfed him and his thoughts drifted off to… a knock on the door.

The groaned with displeasure and jumped out of the tub. He unsheathed his sword.

"Who is it?" He asked cautiously.

"It's your damnable female squire!" Shouted Kel's voice through the door.

He opened the door for her and she slipped in without taking a glance at Joren himself. He closed the door behind her and sheathed his sword back into its scabbard.

"I was wondering if I could…" Kel turned round and was shocked to find her knight master standing in no clothes in front of her. She turned away and blushed furiously. She told herself it was only a male in front of her; she spent four years with them all the time so it was nothing interesting. 

"If you could what squire? If you could stare at me like I'm some weird creature?"

"No it's not! I wanted to ask if I could order a tub of water so I could wash." She found it was really hard to yell at Joren without looking at him. Joren thought this was very amusing and he thought he might wind her up a bit.

"No but you can share mine." He smirked at her shock.

"If so, then I prefer not to wash." She answered back coldly.

"I'm not saying the truth; you have my permission to order a tub of water. I believe you are now dismissed." He opened the door and she walked out avoided looking at him.

She walked down to the bar and ordered a tub of water and cold soothing lemonade to calm her furious heat in her cheeks. She then returned to her room and washed the week grim before settling into an over-exhausted sleep in a warm bed.

*~*~*

Felix slid soundlessly into her room and changed into her nightgown. She had had a hard night and she wanted to rest. A pair of firm arms wrapped around her waist and she felt soft lips kissing her neck, immediately she relaxed.

"I thought you were asleep." 

"I wanted to wait for you." Joren mumbled. "What did you do?" 

Felix wanted desperately to tell him her identity, yet she doesn't know him well enough to. Though they went all the way, she wasn't sure if she could trust him. She spun herself round and gazed into the depth of ice blue eyes.

"Would I be able to trust you?" Startled by Felix's question, he nodded slowly and placed his brow on hers.

"There is something you don't know about me."

"I know I don't know everything about you." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'm really serious, well, I lived in this inn. I used to anyway; my father and I were really important people in this inn and city. My father he is still here and he -"she looked down and broke the close eye contact between her and Joren. "He is The Rogue of Tusaine." 

She looked up and half expected Joren to sweep her off her feet and half expected he will get angry and leave, never to see her again. But he didn't, he continued to gaze into her with millions of questions swarmed around his head. Finally he spoke.

"Then tell me about yourself, are you a thief like him?" 

The word thief felt bitter to Felix's ears but she still answered.

"It was once what I did for a living. I was told to be gifted with snatching men's purses."

"With sweet charms like yours I doubt it. How did you learn etiquette? It's definitely not from the streets."

She giggled softly, "I used to pretend I was noble and went to convent for three years. It came handy when I spied inside the palaces."

"I'm amazed; I have a little Rogue in my arms to my little collection." Joren said with amusement.

"I never knew you had a collection Sir Joren of Stone Mountain. And even so I'm not willing to join the club."

"Well you will be afterwards."

And so the moonlit night went on, Joren and Felix spent the rest of the night in pleasure with each other.

*~*~*

YAY!! End of chapter!!! I know it took a long time but GCSE is so evil to me that I'm spending my night writing this. *yawns* 

And thanks for your opinions on what you thought about Felix and the Oh so sexy Joren (yum…) Please tell me more about what you think, and if you want to say something not very nice. Bring them on! I'm ready *wears boxing gloves and does a series of kicks and punches etc.* I do Martial Art and I can kick anybodies butt! *yawns* 

OK and thanks for the reviews from:

Mystic_Moon_Empress, sw33t t3mptations, an anonymous geek, Angel of Wind, PsychoLioness13, Evilstrawberry, DragonDaine, Alcapacien/Quiggles, Shinigami Clara, Lemon Parade

Well ladies… good night, gentlemen… hello there…


	14. The First Notices

The Gods Pugna – The First Notices

**By Imperfectionist ;D**

Disclaimer: You should know by now I don't own anything. And maybe if I wish hard enough I can create a nice sexy bad boy character of my own. Yummy… 

*~*~*

All was still like a lake amongst the streets of Tusaine. The daytime busy markets were silent and filled with shadows. A girl, taller than average height, dressed in dark Tortallan men's clothing broke this silence. She crept through the streets turning to every corner and continued walking forward. The moon lit the cobbled stone streets in front of her. She was looking for something or someone but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly it is. One of her many types of equipment told her danger was near. A sharp brilliant dagger with a gem on the hilt; the gem was so rare it's unknown to the human race. It foretold the safety and security of one; it vibrates if anything is unsafe or dangerous and was an ordinary dagger when things were peaceful and safe for one. This particular dagger Kel called it Feng, the word for Wind in Yamani and Feng was vibrating against Kel's side ferociously.

A hard stone hit Kel's head which made Kel subside onto the floor awkwardly. The attacker reached out a hand where Kel's purse lay, but Kel was reactive to this. In an instant she twisted his wrist and smashed the base of her palm in and up his nose. He backed off and another man ran towards her with his tightly screwed fist thrown back ready to hit Kel.

Suddenly the man threw his head back and collapsed to the ground. Both men were on the floor and Kel caught sight of the metal knife which struck the centre of the shoulder blades. The other man who she broken the nose, was dead too by knives.

"People have no courtesy for a lady." Felix stepped from round the corner with a smile on her face. She casually pulled her knives out of the dead bodies and kicked the bodies to the side of the street. Kel gave a questioning look.

"These people are used to dead bodies lying on the side of the streets, as long as it doesn't rot and not in the middle of the road. No one will complain."

Kel was shocked, a girl so sweet and would do such thing as killing two men mercilessly and then push them to a side. Appearances can be very deceiving. But why would Felix be outdoors at a dangerous time like this. Then why am I here? She asked herself, it must have been an instinct thing. 

"Why are you here Kel? As you have experienced it's an unsafe time."

"I don't know. I just followed my instinct and I went looking for something I must know or have."

She turned her gaze to one of her attacker's dead body and she caught sight of a brooch pinned on the tunic. Curiously she tore it off the tunic and gazed at it. It was an elaborate brooch made with great skill, also a mark of nobility. Kel gazed at it in detail; its mark was unknown to Kel's knowledge of coat-of-arms. 

"Felix," she turned to face her companion but found her companion's soft hand over her mouth. Silently Felix adjusted her grip on her daggers as she slowly released Kel. Kel sensed the trouble and followed her friend's suit by pulling out her sword and checked her _shukusen fan, dagger and other small weapons were securely in her belt, sleeves and her boots. Though no one knew but Kel wore a chain mail under her tunic most of the time since the attack in the forest and now she's glad she has worn it._

An arrow whistled past Kel's head, it was so close that it nicked a bit of her hair. Three men in black jumped out from the windows of the two buildings on both of their sides, carrying daggers and one of them possessed a sword. Felix's throwing star hit one in the eye and she threw another which dug into the other attacker's chest. Kel finished them off with two quick cuts at the throat. 

But six more men appeared and surrounded them on the front and both sides, causing the two girls to back up against a wall side by side. Felix lost two of her daggers in slaughtering one man and three throwing stars on another. But she killed three of them. 

Kel brought down one man with her sword and the man who had possessed the sword was upon her. The man lunged suddenly which was blocked awkwardly by Kel. Kel But he withdrew and lunged again, Kel dodged it a bit which separated her from Felix; however the sword gave her a long gash across her left biceps. The man took no time to wait but lunged again aiming for Kel's chest and met a much more prepared forceful block. The pair body-locked, the man pushed against Kel in order to get her to break underneath him, though she didn't. Silently Kel thanked her arm strengthening exercises she did every morning before dawn. With all her might, Kel pushed the man off her and before he could recover from the shock she lunged and dug her sword halfway into his chest.

She yanked her gleaming weapon out dripping with blood and finished off the remaining man wounded by Felix's fast blows with a slice down. The man fell slowly attempting to stab either of the girls but collapsed onto the floor. Kel let her guard down to relax the tension in her. 

A sharp hot piercing pain shot through her right leg, she looked at her right thigh to find an arrow sticking out of her muscles. Blood was pouring out of the wound already. She looked up and right to the top of the buildings where the moon shone down on them and outlined an archer. The archer placed another arrow into its bow and strung it. 

Kel looked around for Felix's support but to find her gone. She was alone and about to face something terrible, called death. The archer suddenly jerked and let the arrow loose which flew into another direction. The collapsed archer started to tumble down the building and landed in a thud onto the ground in an audible way. 

Kel leant back against the wall, feeling the blood draining out of her. How could she be so stupid and let the arrow hit her. A familiar face looked over Kel.

"Where were you?" she asked with exhaustion. The wound was deep and she felt a piece of cloth wrapping over it. 

"You should be kinder to your saviours. For I was the one who saved you from the second arrow which would of taken you to the Black God."  Felix picked Kel up with one of her arms over her own shoulders. They hobbled their way back to the inn. When they got inside the inn's common room, they found Joren arranging his weapons and his outdoor clothing. 

"Mithros! Where have you been?" He noticed Kel's ashen face and the arrow sprouting from the thigh. He swore and he summoned a fatigued maid for clean towels and boiling water as he carried Kel to his and Felix's room. He laid Kel into the bed and washed his hands before setting to work with removing the arrow out of Kel's thigh muscles. 

The pain engulfed Kel so much that she landed into pitch blackness. She was glad to know that her knight master actually cared for her safety. The last sight was Joren touching the arrow which caused her great pain before becoming unconscious. 

Joren stripped the leg clothing off Kel and saw how far the arrow went into her leg. It was deep and she was losing a lot of blood from it. He was grateful that Kel fell unconscious. He saw Felix strip Kel off her tunic which revealed a chain mail. He took pride to know his squire was half decent enough to wear a chain mail in case of attacks. Then Felix worked Kel out of the chain mail and started unbuttoning her shirt. Joren looked away in embarrassment and started to remove the arrow. He cut away the feathers successfully and began to slowly pulled at the wooden part left of the arrow to get it out of her muscles. 

A beautiful hand with an unearthly glow placed it self on Kel's skin next to Joren's struggling ones. Joren looked up to give a nod of gratitude towards his goddess. A glow flown through Shineal's hand into Kel, the arrow gradually glided out of Kel's thigh like ice on water. The arrow was finally out and Shineal removed her connection between herself and the wounded Kel. 

"I will let you carry on with the rest of the work. I trust both of you." With that word Shineal disappeared. Joren realised Shineal hasn't talked to them as much as she used to and wondered if it had anything to do with the terrorist threat to all realms. He pushed that question aside for a moment to deal with more important issues at hand. He bandaged the wound which stopped bleeding, with gratitude to Shineal. He gazed up to Felix to find her to bandage a wound on Kel's bicep. 

He gazed at Kel's whole body and found it was full of feminine features and was toned from the hard training as a page. He turned away in embarrassment; he can't look at a squire like that. _His squire in his case, it wasn't right, and he doesn't want to grow attached to her, even though she is his squire. Woman has always been a distraction to him and he would prefer if he thought of his female squire as manly as possible. _

"I guess that the danger has passed." Felix gave an audible yawn (same here too *author yawns*) "I'm going to sleep in Kel's room." She cleaned her hands in the basin beside her.

"You still have some explaining to do." He said, he hated when things around him happened and he knew nothing of it apart form what he participated in. he wanted things straight, especially if his lover and his squire both disappeared from the inn and his squire has had a sever thigh injury. 

He watched his lover as she ignored his comment. She went to the adjoining room and dressed into her night gown, he still gave her the uncomfortable stare. "I don't want to be the one to tell you." She said finally as she snuggled up in the bed.

He turned away to finish off for the night, it has been a tiresome night. He cleaned himself to remove the blood and covered Kel up with blankets to keep her warm. Blood loss makes a person much colder and he was relieved to know Shineal set a fiery fire in the hearth. He settled in on the couch in his room with his cloak to keep him warm and settled in for the night.

*~*~*

Inside the tallest tower of a fort south of Berat, stood a man in deep concentration. He was the Master of seduction in Maren, the most mysterious man known in the realm, a black robe mage, and he was known for doing the impossible to become possible. He muttered under his breath verse after verse of ancient spells retrieved from The Carthaki Empire. This part of his plans requires most of his magic which would probably drain him for 3 days. But time is quite nicely set with no need to rush.

Smoky grey flames flowed out of his palms which faced the ceiling. The flames grew much bigger and it evaporated into the air like steam. Moments later the earth and skies vibrated. Animals, birds, humans, immortals were disturbed by the great movement. People fell out of their beds, birds flew out of their nests in a panic and animals were alert. Once again the gate to the divine realms is open. 

Meanwhile deep in the northern mountains, Shineal sat on the ice in deep meditation. She heard her mountain relatives roar with fury and her kin ice underneath her screamed aggressively. She has waited for this for two years, and now the time has come. When she feels her being shake with the feeling of war, no war would be as big as this. The consequences would be much bigger than any war occurred in the human era. The immortals war price was heavy but this would be bigger. 

Shineal screamed out her anger buried deep inside her like a tiger roaring in its battle. Her voice was passed by her friendly mountains; all creatures which lived under her reign heard her call for battle. Wolves, snow tigers and other creatures crawled out of their cosy caves and headed south, towards the danger. 

King Jonathon heard it too in Corus, a gate has been opened and he knew there would be another tough war. He sent every warrior in the realm to prepare for fighting, and anyone capable of magic to prepare for doing magic. Wagons after wagons of stock of food loaded and smiths became extra busy with making armour for the whole country. He was alerted by spies or messengers that other realms such as Yamani Islands, The Carthaki Empire, Tyra and Tusaine were preparing for another tough war. He let it known to everyone who wishes to know that war has begun against an unknown enemy. 

*~*~*

That's the end of chapter 14!!! Finally… I'm so tired. I'm glad I have written this much. Thanks for the reviews and I would give my personal thanks to you lovely people later though I do apologize for the long wait. *prostrates in front of readers and reviewers*


	15. Battle Preparation

The Gods Pugna - Battle Preparations  
By Imperfectionist ;D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own great stuff like Tortall etc, especially Joren so don't get ideas about suing me!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kel rested in bed for three days, and the moment she got up she got the biggest lecture she ever had by Joren. She got a bit cheeky and told him how much he cared for her is unnecessary, which got Joren into the worst temper ever. Felix didn't help much at all. In fact she was somewhere else to deal with some business concerning the attempted assassination.  
  
She was yet again in the dark room, and she stared at the ever lasting darkness in the corner. She was dressed casually and sat on a chair in the light. "Those men wore devices, and it shows they were some nobles men. I ask for your help in finding this nobles and details." "Why my dear? Why burden yourself with such trouble?" "Because. because it's someone I care for." The man sighed, and Felix looked down at her knees feeling ashamed. All her life she learnt that the life she was born to lead made sure she shouldn't have affections to anyone. Since she met Kel, she became more attached to her and called her a friend. She began to care for friend's safety and feelings. For the Rogue's daughter this was something new and wonderful. And Joren was just a confusing and very different matter.  
  
"I'll get someone sort you out. Damn my own weakness." The Princess of Thieves curtsied deeply and she left the dark passage and headed to find Joren.  
  
"Kel, I'll ask you again. What happened?" Joren asked in a frustrated way. He still didn't know a single thing about the night three days ago. He felt so stupid that he didn't know. "I told you. I'm not happy to tell you." she replied tiresomely. Today her leg wass better and the pain had dulled, though it was very stiff to move. At least she was able to walk to the latrine instead of using a bed pan, but very slowly. Joren sat on the edge of her bed and she noticed his hands were clenched in anger. Looking at him made her guilty though she hid it with her Yamani face.  
  
"I.I'm sorry, My Lord. Well that night, I went out, for a walk. And I was, attacked, by seven men, who wore braids. Felix came and, if it weren't for her, I could have been, dead." It was awkward to say, but at least it was off her chest.  
  
The door burst open, immediately Joren jumped with his sword in his hand and Felix came in panting as if she ran around the entire capital. He relaxed and sheathed his sword.  
  
"We are leaving now." The girl panted. "What?" "I said we are going now." "But what about Kel?" "That's alright I can ride on Hoshi just fine." She reassured them, though she wasn't too sure herself. Gods know how much she hated being useless. "We'll strap her onto her saddle." Suggested Joren, Kel protested at this idea but she didn't convince her knight and her friend she would be safe on a horse without being strapped onto one.  
  
Before midday they were ready to go, with Kel securely strapped onto Hoshi, a full purse (compliments from the Rogue) and everything packed in the saddlebags. Joren checked everyone's armour and weapons, making sure it would be in use as fast as possible. Knowing the enemy wass around to kill them had assured him to be more careful. They set off at a fast pace, creating clouds of dust behind them, the wind blowing sharply into their faces as they rode out of the capital of Tusaine.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In the Divine Realms, Shineal gathered at the God's Court. It was a splendid place, a court like no other. It was in the open surrounded by thin beams of light, the floor was a great mirror reflecting the colour of the sky and the sky was now a bloody red, the colour of war. The great throne reserved for Mithros stood gleaming gold and splendid. The throne next to it was splendid too and it shone too with power and authority. In a great semi circle facing the two thrones were grand seats shaped and made to fit the particular god or goddess.  
  
Here Shineal sat at her own seat, an elaborately carved high back chair made of ice. It was beautiful but was no match with the great thrones. She wass amongst the gods who had power in certain parts of the world. She spoke to the god next to her, the wilderness god, and they discussed bout the important issues under their reign.  
  
All became silent when Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess sat on their throne. Both held a deep aura and were elegant, supernaturally beautiful too. The silence hung with great tension as the gods and goddesses waited patiently for Mithros to speak before they did. Then he spoke with his mind, his voice was clear and distinct.  
  
"As all of you know, there is war in the mortal realm. But this war, will be like no other war, more brutal than other wars, bigger than other wars will be endangering all of us. It shall completely wipe out every single immortal if we are defeated. It's war to fight for our survival. My cousin Shineal, Goddess and keeper of the Northern Mountains and ice, descendant of Appollo, God of Prophesies and Art has all ready sent the two vessels who will choose our fate on their way. It will be hard for them, let us aid them as this will help us all to survive. And we should prepare ourselves for this great battle, before the mortals with our aid fight for us. Let us send our greatest power we possess and most of our predator creatures under our power to fight. We shall call on the wise dragons to protect our realm. With us staying united, we will be strong and we will strive for survival. We hope for fate to favour us and so do we hope the two destined ones would favour us too."  
  
"So mote it be," echoed through the court and beyond it as Gods and Goddesses cried. The great power off those four words affected the mortal realms. It disturbed a delicate experiment Numair was doing in Corus, the earth vibrated so that it caused rubbles of dirt. All animals stopped what they did and started to journey towards the hills of Mont, which divided the Tusaine and Maren border. Stormwings heard the gods cry and flew to their feast. Kings all around sent their armies and warriors to be ready for command when everyone knew who the enemy is.  
  
Every living being waited anxiously for the three destined to choose their paths makes their first move in Maren.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Troops after troops lined up before their leader for a pre-battle speech. Each soldier were extremely largely built, and dressed in black iron armour with a black iron round the helm with a small red tassel on the top of it. They appeared glamorous, but their eyes showed no soul or warmth living in them. They were cold and never had a wrinkle on their cheek from smiling. They stood still and emotionlessly waiting for the speech from the great Master.  
  
A tall finely built man stood on a high wooden platform in front of the enormous courtyard. He gazed at every soldier inspecting them closely. He had fine smooth features, a straight cut nose, soft and determined lips, mesmerising eyes and with silky ebony hair. He dressed in a plain white robe and with a great pendant with the symbol Queen of Chaos. He moved with great grace and from a few miles off anyone could feel his magic he is giving off.  
  
"Today is the day." His voice was strong with the sound of leadership. "We would fight for what we wanted. The freedom from what other pathetic fools called Gods. We would destroy every one of them and you would get your freedom, your lands that you should have got a long time ago. May we drive forward in the name of the Queen of Chaos." A great solitary roar was heard; they cried, "May we follow you, Oh Great Master!" The gates on the barely visible gates opened and troops marched out in a military formation.  
  
The Master smirked, in his mind he shouted, "I shall make the impossible become possible, and my greatest of them all will be the destruction, of all you disgraceful, egotistical Gods." Apart from his large army, he has a secret weapon. And he was thrilled to display them in the first battle of the Gods.  
  
*~*~*  
  
End of Chapter!!! Yay!! Another 2 or 3 more chapters and this story have finished! Well I am guilty, and not just guilty, VERY GUILTY!! Because there is no J/K fluff in this. yet. if. I decide to write a sequel (depending on demand *hint hint*) where there would be loads and loads of J/K fluff and there would be a way to get rid of Felix. Hmmm. I won't say anymore because I'm going to spoil the rest otherwise. 


	16. The Gods Pugna

****

The Gods Pugna – The Battle of the Gods 1

By Imperfectionist ;D

I bet everyone is going to go back to the previous chapters to remember what happened earlier, because they forgot, just because the author hasn't updated in 2 months and 13 days! I'd like to say I'm sorry and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Also **Disclaimer:** I don't own any tortallan stuff or an all so sexy Joren. However Shineal and Felix is MY characters!

*~*~*

The weather turned colder, and the sky was filled with swarming clouds. The three companions stopped for a midday rest at the edge of the Great Road East a couple of miles inside the border of Maren, where it was nothing but wilderness. The dirt and the stones stretched beyond their sight. 

Felix was handing out rationed bread and wine underneath a lone healthy looking tree. Until Kel caught sight of a moving cloud of dirt and sand miles away with her spyglass, with all the cleverest invention, this spyglass calculated for her the cloud was approximately thirty miles away and it was headed towards her! 

She focused closer to the moving dust to just enough see that black dots were in fact men, marching, to a battle. From her Yamani training kept her from looking panicked as she did a rough count of a thousand men, meaning ten companies. She calculated it would take them about three hours to reach her point. She jumped off the lowest branch of the tree and shoved her spyglass into Joren's chest.

"There's an army of 1000 men coming travelling towards our way. It doesn't look good to be in their way, we have around eight hours to ride off here and somewhere safe. We could ride into the hills north of here." 

She ran to her saddle bags and pulled attached most of her useful items onto herself. She replaced her ordinary chain mail with one that was designed by Shineal, one of the most powerfully protective chain mail. She fastened a griffin feather band onto her forehead, a round helm, a pair of gauntlets made of the finest steel and it fitted her hands like gloves.

She looked over her shoulders to find Felix wearing a chain mail and sported a crossbow fully strung. Joren was fixing a shoulder piece of armour with the help of his lover.

Kel strapped her dagger with the unknown gem and her sword at her belt and jumped onto Hoshi's saddle with her glaive at her hand. She wriggled herself comfortable and found Joren summoning her on his trusty horse Katura. She rode close and peered up to see Felix at the top of the tree camouflaging in greens and browns.

"I told Felix what would happen. We are going to get off this road, while she hides up in the tree as a look out. There are a few hills a mile north of here. We should be out of view by then. Alright let's go."

Joren nudged his foot lightly and he headed for the hills of forest at a fast pace, while Kel rode after him. He was confused. Why would a large army be riding along this road? And they were wearing no particular colour to extinguish a realm and the flag was just plain black, in the centre bared a simple white circle . Many predictions swarmed in his head but none of them made sense. He focused at his destination and got his horse into a fast gallop. The faster both Kel and he get into the forest the better. 

Ahead he saw blurs of colours and he wondered whether he should stop to inspect before moving on. Katura made the decision for him as she reared up on her hind legs. He frantically held on to the reins and straddled the horse to keep himself on horse. A slim teak wood glaive held him from behind to keep from falling backwards. He looked to see his squire by his side; at the moment, he felt grateful Kel was his squire.

He looked ahead now that Katura has calmed down. The sight has stunned him, for nothing in his life has he seen such march of the oddest combinations ever. 

In the head, was snakes of all sizes and colours slithering along the dirt, most were poisonous and deadly. Behind them were herds of wolves, of all different shades of grey, black and white. They came at a trot, bearing their sharp fangs, a sign of their brutal ability. At the rear were the feline Cats family, there was so many different types, Joren couldn't name them all. They moved proudly with their heads up high, with the greatest form of elegance known. Their paws created a storm of dust behind them. Above the fierce beasts, were the birds of prey that reigned terrors in the skies, their squawks were piercing and their claws showed no mercy in killing.

A familiar cold breeze blew into his face and Shineal appeared in front of him. He looked at what she rode and almost backed up with surprise to see Shineal sat on a fully grown polar bear.

"Shineal, may I ask, why are you, sitting on a, polar bear?" He asked.

Can't you see? I'm going to war. And you are to map out our attack." 

She flicked her hand in the air and clenched her hand in a quick motion. When she closed her delicate hand, it held a long and thick icicle that looks sharp enough to pierce meat. 

Joren watched Shineal fiddle with her deadly icicle as he unravelled the complicated puzzle in his mind. He thought Shineal didn't look the warrior sort and she still doesn't even when she has perched herself on a vicious stead and held a sharp weapon. In his mind a great tapestry began to take form, he looked at Kel and she gave him her confidence and enthusiasm in one glance. He swung himself off Katura swiftly and using his knife, marked the road and the land within three miles range. He then drew boxes in a row on the road.

"Right, if everyone listens carefully, I'm giving a summary." He shouted that matched one of Lord Wyldon, Joren and Kel's training master. "The army of the enemy's stretches here. I want snakes evenly spaced on both sides of the road and poison as much men as you could. All birds fly above the army and dive, kill, then fly off. We could turn as much odds round as we could. We then shall split this army in small bite sizes so we can crush them as easily as we could, though don't get yourself crushed, your gods or goddesses may not forgive me. I shall put you in small groups and then place everyone together in a three attack groups. Stay with the attack group first and then move with your small groups." He turned to Kel who knelt next to him in fascination. 

"Kel, you are to set the three attack groups once I have done with the smaller squads." He turned to the fierce animals surrounding him, "all snakes go to your position and you would know what to do when you see soldiers to bite. Now the rest stand in lines of formation while Kel and I sort you into groups and give further detail." 

The arranging started and ended smoothly and efficiently. Kel was reminded of her sparrows and Jump (the dog she had in her page years) when she saw how intelligent and how disciplined the beasts were. Soon everyone was at their post waiting for the enemies to come and they could attack. 

Kel was with the second attack group, Joren has posted her as the commander of that group. She protested but was threatened by Joren's sword very near her nose, which she gave in. She felt shameful after so much Yamani training; she had forgotten her place of authority. At this moment she hid under a few large boulders – aids from the stone god – with her group, who involved lots of attentive wolves and restless jaguars. Silently she prayed to any listening Gods for not a great victory, but the survival of the world from such evil force.

*~*~*

Felix sat comfortably in the tree with her crossbow strung; waiting till the front line came within her range. In her own time she struck down a few soldiers in the front line; though the march still continued forward. In the corner of her eyes she saw Joren charging into the march so gallantly, crushing the soldiers like they were a set of children's set of tin soldiers. 

Even if she has met Joren for an extremely short time, she felt she wants to admit the commitment that she will always be with him till and after the day that she dies. Silently she prayed to the gods that her lover finishes the battle unharmed. 

She rubbed her small nose to focus; she knew it was dangerous to be thinking such irrelevant thoughts while she is in battle. Swiftly began shooting down men like carrots. She was so concentrated in her slaughter; she never noticed the small group of men coming towards her way. 

*~*~*

Soon the battle was in great confusion, a time where all you can concentrate on is your own fights. This was exactly what Kel was doing. Together Hoshi and she stomped through thickens of soldiers. She plunged her glaive into the faces of the soldiers who turned round or knock them down to the floor skilfully and brought them to their deaths. 

She turned left and saw a soldier approaching her with a mace in both hands; maces where hard to fight against and can easily hit you, Kel pulled back a bit to wonder if the glaive will be long enough to reach his face before he throws it aimed for her head. 

Suddenly a grey blur jumped onto the shoulder of the warrior and swiped its great paw at his face. The man screamed and swung one of his mace towards the wolf, the deadly iron spikes dug into the wolf's back like pins in a cushion, causing the valiant wolf to let go. The blood faced soldier screamed his success and Kel took this time to lunge, and the glaive pierced through the back of his mouth, choking him to his death. 

Kel didn't have enough time to check the valiant wolf that saved her, as two bulky soldiers came her way, with the butt of her glaive she plunged it at one man's black breast plate, causing him to stumble backwards and collapse into the other behind him. She continued to make her way through the thick mass of the enemy, the toil of it showed by the sweat droplets running down her face and her cracked lip. Her muscles tensed more as she fought. Her passion for this battle shone like a torch in the stillness of the night. Her skill of fighting and her cool head has reflected in her glaive and she has once again proven wrong those who said girls can't fight.

*~*~*

Like the tide of the waves, the tide of the battle moved south of the Great Road East, leaving a trial of the coppery smell of blood and the mark of death as they went. Joren tightened his grip on his sword as he felt a stinging scratch on his face, an annoyance to him. His opponent was faster than he expected, and Joren let him to scratch his cheek. Joren pulled back, leaving enough space for his horse to turn and kick the man to the floor, and a sickening crash in the skull. 

He glanced round the course of the activities surrounding him. Like an apple in water, Shineal bobbed up and back down into a sea of black armoured men, held in her hand was her speciality – thick icicles – She sat boldly and perfectly balanced on the ferocious polar bear that knocked soldiers down like a child would with his set of tin soldiers.

He scanned the area for Kel, he only realised he held his breath when he sighed to see Kel was still in one piece. Though he doubt it when he saw five soldiers of the enemy, armed with spears. He nudged Katura to the spot of danger, out of his belt; he pulled out a throwing axe and threw it with an immense amount of power. This struck one down between the helmet and the armour in the neck. He charged through knocking another down and left it for Kel to finish him off. He watched Kel dealing the other three from the corner of his eye. He swelled with pride as he watched his squire striking down three against her. 

They both fought side by side, trampling over Herds as Harlequin did over their enemy. Their victories littered the dusty soil, as a sign of warning to those who fought against the pair. Soon the battle became clearer on who had the upper hand. 

The God's sent army had thinned dramatically, only the immortals, the mortal humans and some fortunate four legged mortals stood still fighting wearily but with a passion glowing like amber. Their high hopes and faith gradually turned ill, from the diving statistics. 

Joren got into a body lock with his current opponent. He had fought on foot for a while since he saw how Katura was better off without his weight on her. He almost fell to one knee to meet his doom. When all of a sudden, his opponent dropped his sword, wide-eyed and fell backwards hitting the battered ground. It brought great confusion to such mortal as Joren but surprise overtook him when the great tides of wind started bashing him. He tumbled backwards and landed on the heaps of the dead behind him. 

The tides brought the stench of death and the coppery smell of blood up his nose and mouth, which caused him to choke. Thick blankets of clouds loomed over, sheltering the earth from the remaining light from the setting sun. The wind gentled to less stronger gushes, that whipped Joren's sweat mated blonde hair into his face. It cooled down parts of his heated body through the cracks of the armour he wore. 

He stood up jadedly and glanced at the Gods around him. They all looked into the sky, with a blank face and stood with a strong stance. He too stared into the sky and his mind recognised the object of everyone's greatest threat.

*~*~*

END OF CHAPTER 16!!

Phew! I would like to say I am extremely sorry for no updates in ages. Well lots happened to me in the past 2 months and 13 days, which was not all-good stuff. So I had a busy time and had lots of emotional breakdowns. But I'm working hard on chapter 17 so I can get it out of the way before I go to France!

I want to say thank you to:

****

Alcapacien, Shinigami Clara, Rani, Death Goddess Assasin, blue_athame, Lady of Masbolle, Mystic_moon_empress, Call Me Nobody?!, Rowana Silvakisma, for all your wonderful and helpful reviews which made me smile in a very hard time in my life. 


	17. The Gods Pugna 2

**The Gods Pugna – The ****Battle**** of the Gods 2**

**By Imperfectionist**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Tamora Pierce characters etc. If I did, this isn't fanfiction.

**AN:** Hello wonderful readers and reviewers *hint hint* I hope you had a good Easter holiday, I did and I was being good because I wrote more and I'm writing the last chapter of this. And there will be a sequel, which I have to find time to type up. 

But here is the second last chapter. Please enjoy.

*~*~*

            He stood up jadedly and glanced at the Gods around him. They all looked into the sky, with a blank face and stood with a strong stance. He too stared into the sky and his mind recognised the object of everyone's greatest threat.

*~*~*

            Two hurroks with the hide of the darkest shadows, but with the red eyes of a demon, their white fangs were in contrast with the rest of their body, their great wings moved with graciousness that can ever be achieved by something so morbid. They were tied to a great chariot, which looked like it was made of flaming magic, a dull black. Perched on the chariot was what stunned Joren the most. 

            He pictured the man who would create such force to threaten the Gods would be deformed by his ideas and hideous with corruption. However the man was beyond perfection, with smooth and slightly pale skin, a perfect arched nose, a firm mouth. His ebony hair past his shoulders like silk would, small loose locks of hair whipped in the air in an extravagant dance. His eyes were a colour of smoky grey, a colour with mystifying depth and hypnotising fascination.

            Joren eyed this man carefully, and doubt his fairly strong built shoulders and arms, when his hands were as fair and as soft as a court lady's. Around this man, Joren could already feel the waves of his aura, at a long distance. The strength of his magic was overpowering the knight's body, causing him feeling weaker. 

            "To all you immortals known as Gods." The mage said his voice solid and clear. "I am Dominus Glyde, Master of all. I have come to end the world's slavery which serves you; they all have been forced to believe you are almighty and invincible. However you are just immortals with very little or unknown causes for death." Joren felt bonded and held by the Master's eyes, he struggled and pulled, but the master held him. 

            "For those who aid the immortals shall end with a dreadful fate, for I have the power, the weapons, and the strength to kill." The last word sent shivers up Joren's spine, suddenly, the breast plate of his armour dug into his ribs. He gasped for air but then found the landscape passing him in a blur.

            As quickly as it happened, he landed, smacking his head into the trunk of a tree. His ears rang like bells, and his vision was blurred with unwanted tears. His lips bleed from being so dry; his lungs gasped for air, but were restrained by the armour. He lifted his numb arms and moved his stiff fingers. Blindly he began to remove his armour, starting from the fine gauntlets he wore and then the breast plate. Like a bird freed from the tight grip of a hand, Joren sucked in the air blissfully. His hands reached for the bottle at his belt and drained the remaining part of it. 

            Now he has recovered from his fall, his mind started working, producing questions and answers. He sat up cautiously and looked around to find himself in the familiar place under the lone healthy tree. Suddenly a clash of metals thudded behind him; he pulled his dagger and held it with an iron grip, but only found Kel spluttering from her own fall.

*~*~*

Kel spluttered from the shock of her flight, pain trembled through her body when her body came in contact with the ground. She closed her eyes as she attempted to control herself from screaming in pain. A hand brushed her fringe from her sweaty forehead; she opened her eyes to see Joren who gazed at her with signs of affection.

"Nice fall Kel, I would like to see more from you." He smirked as he supported Kel who tried to sit up. 

He pulled her water bottle from her belt and uncorked it for her. She took it with shaking hands and began to drain it. The rush of water on her lips and down her throat was as blissful as rain in the dessert. She gulped the water greedily until the last drop dripped into her moist tongue. Joren took the bottle and corked it and stood up, stretching his limbs as he looked around. 

"Joren, where is Felix?" Kel wondered where their rogue companion was. If she remembered correctly this was where they left the girl to hide. It was strange that she wasn't here nor there were any of her things.  

Kel sat in her deep thoughts, while she absentmindedly watches Joren walk to the other side of the great tree. She listened to his foot steps on the gravel as they crunched under weight. Until when he was fully not in her sight, he stopped; Kel couldn't hear his steps and began to wonder. 

She sprang to her feet, and went on the other side of the tree.

"Joren, what is the-"She was cut short when in front of her lay an almost lifeless body and a shocked man.

Joren fell down to his knees and he crawled towards the almost lifeless body of Felix. Blood flowed over her hands which lay over her belly wound. She sprawled her legs as she slouched against the tree with effort. Joren reached with one hand and caressed her cheek, and brushing stray hair from her face. He crawled closer till he was close enough to hear her faint and ragged breathing. 

Kel watched this awkwardly as she was the third wheel in this intimating scene. She quietly crept round the corner, making sure she was out of sight of the lovers, before Felix leaves and into the hands of the Black God.

            She hugged her knees and wept; after years of practising she failed to hold her Yamani mask and let her grief run free. Everything has started to take an effect on her, she went into battle and she slaughtered many lives ruthlessly. She is losing her friend, someone who meant a lot to her. Kel had no idea how long she has been there grieving, when she heard shuffling sounds and felt the arm of Joren's around her shoulder.

A strong silence could not be described with a thousand words, the tension was so strong and yet they both had no strength to break it. It was when Kel found her voice did it break.

"I'm sorry Joren," She muttered as she wiped her tears hastily.

He did not speak; only just stare at the ground blankly. Kel wondered what he was thinking. Was he like her, the effect coming to him. Or did thoughts and the past occur to him, where it shall now haunt him in his dreams or prevent him in his future actions.

"Don't be sorry," he began to move away, "we should bury her."

Kel nodded and began to walk around the other side of the tree, where the body of Felix lay.

*~*~*

**AN:** Um..it's slightly short but thank you very much for reading all this, and your wonderful reviews, they really made me happy. And I can tell you I remember everyone's reviews so don't underestimate it. I'll see you soon.


	18. The End of One, The Beginning of Another

**The Gods Pugna – The end of one thing, the beginning of another**

**By Imperfectionist ;D**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any Tamora Pierce stuff.

            It was night fall when both Joren and Kel had placed the body of Felix into the hole they dug with their hands. Kel pulled a grim look when the grazes on her hands was covered with dirt and infections. Small stones scraped her flesh raw, and the dust created gave her irritated eyes.

            Joren gazed longingly at the body of his lover, as he stroked the curls of mahogany hair. His other hand grasped one of her pearl ones as he held longingly. He bit his lips till they bled, in hope she would be given the breath of life again.

            A cold hand rested on his shoulder, and he felt the chilling presence of the Goddess Shineal.

"May Felix Rose, rest in peace in the Realm of the Dead. May no grudges will prevent her from entering her new life." Said the goddess, her voice was emotionless and a monotone.  

"So mote it be," croaked the blond knight.

"Joren, she has gone. Come with me; let me take you to Minerva for healing." She said comfortingly. He nodded in agreement; he ripped off Felix's brooch and sprinkled the first dirt over her corpse dress. With one lingering look, Joren left Felix in her grave.

            Shineal strutted amongst the resting group of Gods, who rested to restore their powers. Joren was pulled by the ice goddess amongst weary and wounded Gods and Goddesses.

            He spotted Kel lying on an altar like boulder, and the beautiful creature standing over her, is who Joren presumes is Sulis Minerva, Goddess of healing. He was intrigued by the unearthly glow which was given off by the creamy flesh of his squire when the beautiful soft hands pressed over the flesh tearing wounds.  Minerva turned her head to Shineal and bowed her head in acknowledgement. Although Joren doesn't know what they are saying, he knew they were communicating.

After that, everything was a blur, but he remembered he saw a face with the unearthly glow.

Kel woke up; her limbs weighing her down. Shineal suddenly looked down on her, which caused Kel's heart to jump a beat faster.

"Kel, you should drink," Shineal lifted the girl so she sat up and leant on the shape changing boulder. Shineal lifted a stone goblet to Kel's lips and the Lady Squire drank the refreshing water gratefully. Though calm and posed she looked, Kel's mind buzzed with concerns and questions over a particular knight. She wondered where he was. Whether he was faring well? Or was he sick?

"Shineal, where is Joren? Is he alright?" She asked.

Shineal only smiled sweetly, "He's alright, and you need not worry about him. He's only behind you."

Kel turned sharply and saw Joren sleeping on a similar boulder. She pulled her Yamani mask, to conceal her slight embarrassment. She slid off her boulder and went closer to his boulder. She leant in as she studied the face of Joren. He was the most beautiful man she has seen, and his beauty sometimes intrigued her. Times like those are like this moment. Unconsciously she held his hand, feeling he held something inside, she pried it open, to reveal the silver brooch of a rose, which was worn by Felix, her friend and his lover.

"Is it time for me to wake up?" Joren said sarcastically, who still had his eyes shut. Kel thanked herself for keeping her Yamani mask on, to not betray the feeling of being surprised; she wondered how long he has been awake.

"You have been lying there for a bit longer than you usually would on a normal night." She said plainly.

"Ah, yes my squire. But last night was not a _normal_ night." A smirk grew on his face, as he casually sits up and stretches.

"I guess tardiness makes me only more tired." He fell to his feet and began walking in circles around the boulder. Kel, noticed the brooch was still in his hand, which was held with a seemingly firm grip. Shineal appeared with a cup filled with water, and bags under her feet.

"Drink this." Before Joren could respond, Shineal tipped his head back and poured water into his mouth, almost choking him. Kel stifled a laugh as she watched the way Shineal treated Joren like a bitter mother.

"Well at least you find that amusing." He said after he recovered.

"Kel I need a private word with Joren, why don't you find the great Mother Goddess and ask for two horses for travel then pack all those bags here for your return to Tortall. I won't keep Joren for very long."

In a flash, Shineal and Joren have gone, and Kel was left standing alone in front of a boulder. Something purred and rubbed at her ankles, Kel looked down at her feet to see a black cat with astounding violet eyes. She was memorised the colour of the cat's eyes that she didn't mind the fact that the cat clawed up her, and sat on her shoulder.

_Are you going to stare at me forever? Or do you want me to take you to the Great Mother Goddess?_

Kel nearly jumped as she heard the male sarcastic voice, she thought she heard the cat talking to her but she denied such silliness of her imagination.

_Hello! I am talking to you! Yes I know I'm a cat and I am talking to you, so don't look too surprised. I was told by the Great Mother Goddess to take you to her. _

The black cat jumped off her shoulder and began to walk away with it's tail up high, when it realised Kel did not follow, he turned back.

_Well come on then, we don't have all day. _

Kel picked up the bags on the floor and followed the feline, and listened amusingly to the cat mumbling to itself. 

_Mortals these days; what is wrong with a cat talking to them? They don't mind horses but they get scared to death when a cat talks to them. What is this world coming to? I was the most highly praised animal, now they look at me like I have six heads._

The cat continued to mutter, until it stopped and sat down elegantly. Kel looked forward to see many beautiful horses of all sorts grazing at too perfect lush grass. Amongst the steeds was an extremely tall woman, whose skin was perfectly white, setting off slanting emerald eyes and full red lips. Black snaky locks fell loosely over her shoulders. Kel was already slightly intimidated by her, who stood ten feet away.

"Hello Kel," Her voice was soft and husky; however it strongly reminded Kel of a pack of belling hounds. Kel bowed so low that she almost toppled over.

"It's my greatest pleasure to meet you Great Mother." The girl's mask was held firmly in place, to not show her nervousness. "I was brought here for two horses by The Goddess of the Mountains Shineal."

The goddess smiled and sat on a nearby boulder, Kel was surprised that the Goddess was lower than her, so she sat down on another boulder. "While you are here, I think you and me should have a motherly talk."

"With all means of respect, I am sure I fine." Kel said politely, upsetting such a powerful goddess will be an extremely bad idea.

"I understand you want to keep things to yourself and that you think a Goddess giving you a motherly talk is strange, but I want to ensure that one of the two God's saviours will be more mentally prepared for what could occur." Kel was confused, but didn't let it show, the Goddess only smiled. "I understand that with your up bringing in the Yamani Islands has caused you to prevent yourself from betraying your emotions. It has saved your image in other's eyes. However at times it's best to let your thoughts slip into your face." Kel dropped her mask at the Goddesses remark and was deeply confused.

"How is your relationship with Joren?"

"We are fine thank you. He is a responsible and caring knight master."

"Did he care for you much? Remember his ex-lover Felix? Remember he would pay more attention to her and not you?"

Flashes of memories of Joren giving Felix sweetheart kisses, the way he looked at her, or the small things that Joren did to show his affections to the petit girl. A small pang of painful emotion hit Kel's heart. She shook the emotion away, as she was afraid of knowing it as something bad such as-

"I don't remember such things. He treated me as how he should treat his squire and possibly with more respect now he knows I can fight like any boy."

"Have you ever considered that he has more affection for you than just a squire?"

"I hope he considers me as a friend to him as well as his squire."

The goddess sighed as she gave up on pursuing the topic. "Well remember, vulnerability is never a weakness, it can be strength."

Two beautiful mares trotted and nudged their noses into the Goddess's side. She stroked them affectionately and they trotted towards Kel.

"These two mares would take you to Tortall, they are the best I could provide and would be wonderful companions for your journey home. I have done my part to guide you and bless you Keladry. Remember my words."

Kel kissed the Goddess's hand and felt a powerful force of magic running down her spine, which made her dizzy. The goddess turned away and began tending her horses. A hand lay on her shoulder, and she faced Joren's handsome face.

"Well, shall we get a move on then?" He asked, Kel kept silent and began fixing things onto the two mares. Once she was done Joren double checked her work, though he finds it fairly pointless as he knows she would make sure she got things are right and secure for herself, however the exercise became a routine.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       "We are ready to go then." Joren took a swig from his refilled flask and smoothly jumped onto a mare that stood still as she waited for the knight to settle in the saddle.

            The Knight and his lady Squire set off in the midday sun, leaving behind them the end of a battle that should never be forgotten and the death of a loved one. Even though it's the end of a battle, it's the beginning of the turn of history.

**The End**

**AN: **sobs I can't believe that is the end of this. I love this story so much.

Well I'm writing a big thank you list for all my reviewers. And I love you all so much for just having interest in my little fanfiction.

Imperfectionist ;D


	19. My thanks

Many thanks, love, hugs and tears to:

****

Alcapacien, Angel of Wind, An anonymous geek, Archer8, BLB, Blueathame, Call Me Nobody?!, CelestrialStar6, Daughter of Death, Death Goddess Assassin.

Demented-dreamer, **Dracorium, Dragon, Dragonlass11, Dragon Daine.**

Evilstrawberry, Faera, Female Sirius, Fugitive, Innocence8, Katie81, Lady of Masbolle, Lady Page, Larzdinn, Lemon Page, Lilly spy of tortall, Lyre D'Enfers, Maggie, Mandas, Mb, M.R.H.I. Mystic Moon Empress, Nystua, Ossini, Protector of the small, PsyychoLioness13, Rach, Rani, Rowana Silvakisma, **Shinigami Clara, Silver Goddess11, Siren Porter,** **Sw33t t3mptations, Ti-Ti, VampiricEternity**

Special thanks to **Bubblegirl, y**ou were a great beta reader and I love you to bits. You have been my fuel, my superb foundation and my best mate.

Of course this is not the end of the whole entire story! I still want to write J/K romance so there is a sequel. As the last chapter said it's the end of the beginning. We still got the end to begin! (Ok I'm probably just confusing you ) The sequel will come before I go on holiday in August and I wish you all a great holiday, where I hope you all succeed in getting great tans (but don't get heat stroke). Also I wish you all safe & sound.

Love you all, until later (as Siren Porter would say)

Imperfectionist ;D

Aka the girl who wrote The Gods Pugna


End file.
